Mistaken
by ssnowish
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah 6 tahun membagi tawa,senang, sedih, dan marah bersama, tapi sepertinya mereka belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Hingga Zhoumi datang... KYUMIN! BoyxBoy .!. Bersediakah untuk membaca?:
1. Chapter 1

**Title : MISTAKEN**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast(s) : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae, Zhoumi**

**Pairing : KyuMin , ZhouKyu **

**DISCLAIMER : Super Junior milik Tuhan YME dan keberadaan mereka secara komersil adalah milik SMEnt . Tapi FIC ini murni milik saya :)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BOYXBOY . Typo(s) . I've warn you, DON'T LIKE YAOI? DON'T READ .**

* * *

><p>Hai, udah lama banget Stella nggak bikin fic . Karena ini liburan dan bosen banget dirumah , jadi yang biasanya jadi Reviewers, sekarang mulai bikin fic lagi .<p>

_I know this is just ordinary story like others, but still different because the ideas is original from my mind :)_

_Happy reading_ !

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's POV-<strong>

Pemuda itu mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya satu sama lain , sesekali juga meniup-niupnya mencari kehangatan . Asap terlihat mengepul dari mulutnya . "Brr…dingin sekali.." , Ia mengambil kaus kaki pink kesayangannya dan memakainya sesegera mungkin ,sebelum kakinya juga membeku karena dingin .

"Sungmin-ah ~ !" , seseorang memanggil dirinya , suara lembut yang ia kenal dan ia sukai.

"Ya _eomma_ ?" , Sungmin segera berlari turun menuju tempat_ eomma_- nya memanggil .

_Eomma_ Sungmin tersenyum hangat sambil membereskan meja makan , "Jangan lupa tutup jendelamu dan gorden . Kalau sangat diperlukan eomma sudah siapkan pemanas di kamarmu . Pakai selimut yang rapat, jangan terbuka-buka…dan.."

"Iya eomma aku mengerti..jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu.." , Sungmin geli sendiri _'Eomma seperti biasa menasehati hingga titik darah penghabisannya seperti aku anak kecil saja . Begini-begini aku sudah 17 tahun'_

"Habisnya kau selalu lupa menutup jendelamu sendiri , udara sedang dingin-dinginnya hari ini . Juga kau selalu tidak bisa diam jika sedang tidur, kurasa selimutmu akan terbuka lagi" , Eomma mengusap kepala Sungmin sebentar . "Ya sudah sana pergi tidur"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum , "Siap eomma!"

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya kembali . Nafasnya terasa dingin . Ia menutup pintu lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya . Pelan ia mengambil secarik kertas dari tas sekolahnya . "Hmm…jadwal besok …ya ya, tidak terlalu padat. Yahh aku bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang" , ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai merapatkan selimutnya hingga sebatas leher . Memejamkan mata , dan sebentar pun dia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi .

Dan naluri seorang eomma memang tidak pernah salah , Sungmin lupa menutup jendelanya lagi .

**-Author's POV END-**

0o0o0o0

**_Sungmin's POV_**

Tengah malam , 01:05 am

_Tuk ._

_Tuk ._

Aku membuka kelopak mataku , telingaku sensitif mendengar sesuatu . Aku menggeliat dan mendudukkan diriku ogah-ogahan , masih setengah sadar aku menoleh ke arah jendela,

Jendela kamar-ku terlihat bergetar sedikit . Pasti karena udara dingin , bodohnya aku lupa menutup lagi padahal eomma sempat mengingatkanku.

Aku beranjak dan menutup jendelaku dengan sangat cepat karena aku tidak tahan dengan udara luar, sangat dingin . "Brrr…", aku menggosok-gosok tanganku agar hangat . "Rasanya bodoh sekali jika masih ada orang di luar sedangkan cuaca sedingin ini" , aku menggumam sesuatu, tidak penting memang.

Entah darimana feeling ini, tapi tiba-tiba otakku membeku sebentar . Aku miringkan kepalaku, berpikir.

_Tuk . Tuk_

Tunggu , itu bukan getaran karena udara dan angin . Itu seperti suara…lemparan batu ?

Kuberanikan untuk melongok ke luar jendela , lalu menyipitkan mata , mencoba melihat siapa orang yang iseng melempari jendelaku dengan kerikil batu itu . Kupikir itu orang gila , aku sempat bergidik takut.

Pupil mataku tak pernah selebar ini , mulutku menganga sebesar badan Shindong-hyung ,kakak kelas di sekolahku yang terkenal dengan badannya yang besar namun pandai dalam hal _dance_ .

"A-astaga!" , aku berteriak panik setelah melihat sesuatu di bawah sana lewat jendelaku tadi . Spontan aku berlari secepat kilat ke bawah , membuka pintu depan tanpa perlengkapan perang apa-apa , ini karena aku sangat panik !

"CHO KYUHYUN!" , Aku menghampiri orang yang sepertinya sudah setengah sadar itu di depan rumahku , tergeletak , sedikit….mengenaskan.

Orang gila siapa yang mau ada di luar dalam cuaca yang sedingin ini, gila, benar-benar gila .

Kulihat dia masih bernafas tapi sangat pelan , bibirnya membiru pucat dan bergetar . Dengan paniknya aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, "Hei Cho Kyuhyun bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Hei hei!" , aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya . Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar.

"Aish!" , aku melepas jaketku lalu memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum dia mati kedinginan . Bulu kudukku berdiri dengan cepatnya , aku sedikit menggigil . Tapi apa lagi yang kubawa sekarang selain jaket tebalku, ah biarlah yang penting orang ini tidak mati kedinginan.

Aku memapahnya masuk rumah , maaf, tapi aku tidak kuat menggendongnya. Baiklah, salahkan tubuhku yang lebih pendek dan kecil dibanding dia.

Aku melihat ia membuka matanya sedikit , tapi tatapannya masih datar, sepertinya masih belum benar-benar sadar. Aku membantunya duduk di sofa ruang tamu-ku , masih dalam kepanikan aku berlari ke atas mengambil selimut tebalku lalu memakaikannya erat-erat pada Kyuhyun sembari kubawa pemanas dari kamarku, menyetelnya di dekat tubuhnya .

Aku melihat di wajahnya ada bekas memar dan di sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah ._ 'Dia berkelahi?'_ , aku mengambil air hangat dan mengusap wajahnya dengan air hangat . Pelan, tapi tetap saja ia berjengit sakit .

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana sedangkan cuaca seperti di kutub selatan ? Kau benar-benar bodoh" , ucapku sambil masih mengusap wajahnya dengan air hangat . Sekalian membersihkan lukanya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah sadar sekarang . Aku bisa mendengar nafasnya yang berat, tapi bibirnya masih biru.

"Masih beruntung aku ada tenaga untuk melempari jendelamu dengan kerikil-kerikil itu" , ucapnya pelan dan bergetar karena dingin.

Aku menatapnya lembut sekarang , "Apa yang terjadi?" , kutatap mata elangnya dengan tajam , berusaha mencari penjelasan .

Dia membuka mulutnya , "Aku….." , Ia mengacak rambutnya , "Aku bingung harus mulai darimana"

Aku menjitak kepalanya , "Apa susahnya menceritakan !"

"Aw!" , ia meringis kesakitan . "Iya iya, aku cerita"

Aku memberikan segelas susu panas saat dia mulai bercerita .

"Tadinya aku hanya keluar karena aku lapar . Aku membeli roti di minimarket…"

Sesaat kami terdiam .

"Hanya itu….?" , sungguh tidak kupercaya, ceritanya sesingkat itu

"Tentu saja tidak..ng…." , Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya , suaranya terdengar ragu.

Kulihat mata itu lagi , matanya penuh kecemasan dan kekhawatiran. Itu bukan mata Cho Kyuhyun yang aku kenal …mata itu kulihat hanya pada saat dia mengingat kejadian itu….

"Katakan saja Kyu, ada apa setelah itu…" , suaraku aku lembutkan sekarang .

"Lalu setelah itu….di perjalanan pulang, aku melihat dua orang itu"

Tubuhku menegang , bibirku mulai bergetar . "Kau….."

Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil, tapi getir . "Haha, entah kapan tiba-tiba aku ada di depan rumahmu Min"

"Jangan bohong Kyu" , ucapku langsung tepat sasaran.

Dia terdiam , tawanya tadi lenyap entah kemana . Ia menatap kebawah , berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat . "Baik,kau menang . Ya, aku mengejar mereka. Tapi dua lawan satu mana bisa menang" , matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, tapi aku tahu pasti dia sebenarnya menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

Aku memegang pipinya , "Kau kurang berotot sih" , kucoba mencairkan suasana .

Dia terkekeh geli, "Baiklah aku akan membesarkan ototku seperti Siwon-_songsaenim_ agar aku bisa menang berkelahi lain kali"

Aku juga ikutan tertawa , "Aku pegang kata-katamu Kyu" , aku meletakkan gelas bekas susu panas tempat Kyu tadi , lalu merapatkan selimutnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur saja ,besok kita harus ke sekolah"

Ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata ,"Baiklah, aku juga sangat mengantuk . Terimakasih Min"

Aku tersenyum hangat , "Selamat malam Kyu" .

Aku meninggalkan Kyu yang tidur di sofa, dan aku berjalan menuju kamar _eomma_ untuk memberitahunya bahwa Kyu datang menginap .

Eomma sih meng-iya-kan saja, tapi sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut kenapa Kyuhyun bisa datang semalam ini, aku segera menutup pintu kamarnya , "Selamat malam_ eomma_"

Sebelum masuk kamarku aku melirik sebentar kebawah. Kulihat dengan nyenyaknya namja itu tidur, sepertinya keadaannya sudah membaik sekarang.

Aku tidak menyangka hal itu terjadi malam ini . Bisa-bisanya ia bertemu dengan dua orang kurang ajar yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu . Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya erat Kyu saat ini juga agar ia bisa melupakan kejadian itu, tapi sepertinya dengan pelukan selimut pink ku itu sudah membuat dirinya lebih baik.

Kalian masih tidak tahu siapa_ 'dua orang'_ yang aku dan Kyu sebut-sebut daritadi?

Mereka adalah dua orang yang sudah berbuat jahat dan tidak berperikemanusiaan pada kakak perempuan Kyuhyun , Ahra _noona_ .

Empat tahun lalu, Ahra _noona_ sedang berjalan sendiri pulang dari mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya malam hari . Ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi di perjalanan dia di ikuti oleh dua orang pemuda serampangan yang berniat jahat padanya . Dan…di malam itulah….ah..aku tidak kuat menceritakannya . Yang pasti saat menceritakan hal ini padaku , Kyu sampai meluapkan semua emosinya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebegitu marah dan sedih . Dan tatapan matanya itu...membuat diriku ikut jatuh kedalam lubang kesedihan yang amat dalam . Sedih,marah,khawatir,cemas. Hanya itulah yang kulihat di mata Kyuhyun saat itu.

Dua orang pemuda itu sudah bebas dan hanya diberi hukuman 3 tahun yang membuat keluarga Cho tidak terima . Tapi sepertinya ada permainan belakang antara pihak pemuda dan pihak polisi . Tapi hingga sekarang keluarga Cho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ah sudah, membicarakan itu lagi membuatku emosi saja , lagipula anggap saja itu cerita lama, Kyuhyun sendiri yang selalu bilang padaku bahwa itu sudah hal yang lalu, Ia ingin konsentrasi pada masa depannya sekarang .

Cho Kyuhyun dan aku, Lee Sungmin, sudah berteman sejak kelas 1 SMP . Sekarang kami sudah kelas 3 SMA . Artinya hampir genap 6 tahun kami bersahabat . Hei, itu waktu yang lama bukan?

Aku menyanyanginya …ng…sebagai teman kok! Sungguh aku tidak berbohong ! Aku suka melihat senyumannya,aku ingin melihatnya selalu bahagia . Itu ..sayang sebagai teman, iya kan?

"Hoaaahm…", aku merasakan mataku sudah tak kuat untuk terbuka, aku mengantuk sekali . Kuputuskan untuk tidur saja . Selamat malam _eomma_. Selamat malam Kyu…

0o0o0o0

Esok paginya .

Aku menggeliat dan mengucek mataku ,melihat jam wekerku . 07:00am

"Astaga sudah jam segini" , dengan lemah aku melenggang masuk kamar mandi .

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap aku turun ke bawah, tapi aku lihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada .

"_Eomma_, mana Kyu?" , tanyaku sambil memakan roti panggang selai strawberry yang ada di meja.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pamit pulang, tapi _eomma_ sudah sempat memberinya sarapan kok tenang saja", _Eomma_ memberikanku segelas susu putih, katanya sih agar aku tambah tinggi .

Aku mengangguk-angguk . '_Anak itu tumben pagi sekali bangunnya' _, pikirku.

"Tapi kenapa _eomma_ lihat…wajahnya banyak bekas memar ya?"

"Oh itu…tidak apa-apa…dia..baik-baik saja kok" , aku bingung mau menjawab apa . Tapi _eomma_ hanya tersenyum dan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Syukurlah.

"Aku berangkat eomma!" , kulambaikan tanganku sambil berlari keluar . Kalau tidak berlari cepat kali ini aku akan terlambat .

Sayangnya suhu di luar masih tetap dingin, bahkan saat aku berlari terengah-engah begini , tangan dan telapak kakiku masih saja terasa sangat dingin seperti es.

"Tidak…aku terlambat!" , aku mendengus kesal saat kulihat Joon_-ahjussi_ -satpam sekolahku- sudah menutup pintu gerbang . Aku menepuk jidat frustasi . Tapi jangan sebut aku Lee Sungmin -si ahli martial arts dan namja atletik se-SM High School – jika aku tidak dapat melewati gerbang ini.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menjauh, berhenti, mengambil kuda-kuda . Lalu berlari cepat , _HUP_ , aku tumpukan kaki kiriku pada pagar di depanku ,lalu aku melompat melewati pagar sekolah . _HOP_ !

"Sip" , aku menepuk-nepuk jas sekolahku , menghilangkan debu yang menempel .

Lalu aku mencari-cari tas ku yang tadi sempat aku lempar duluan ke dalam .

"Kau mencari ini?" , seorang namja berambut merah , jangkung menjulurkan tas ku yang sekarang ada digenggamannya.

"Ah…te-terimakasih! Maaf aku mengagetkanmu dengan lompat pagar sekolah", aku menunduk meminta maaf.

Dia hanya tersenyum , "Tidak masalah kok , itu terlihat sangat hebat", namja itu memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapi . Wajahnya sangat tirus dan tampan .

Aku balas tersenyum , senyuman manis terbaikku . "Terimakasih , aku masuk dulu ya aku sudah terlambat" , kulambaikan tangan padanya dan berlari masuk kelas.

Ia balas melambaikan tangan juga .

0o0o0o0

-Di kelas-

"Lompat pagar lagi pasti?" , Lee Donghae , teman sebangkuku menebak dengan tepat .

Aku hanya meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal .

Aku menoleh ke semua penjuru kelas , "Kemana Kyuhyun?", tanyaku pada Donghae sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku sebelahnya .

"Sepertinya tadi dia ke kamar mandi"

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti .

"Oh iya sehubungan dengan Kyuhyun , aku dengar saudara sepupunya dari China hari ini akan bersekolah disini" , Donghae membisikkan seperti suatu gosip besar.

"_Jinjja_? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu?" , aku mendengus kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa denganku .

"Iya, dan sepertinya dia akan sekelas dengan kita juga"

Aku menatap Donghae dengan tatapan '_Darimana-kau-bisa-tahu-hal-hal-itu'_

Donghae yang sudah menjadi teman sebangkuku selama dua tahun denganku langsung tahu arti dari tatapan mataku . "Haha, sekali lagi kau menatapku seperti itu aku akan memakanmu Lee Sungmin . Tadi Kyuhyun sendiri yang bercerita sendiri padaku sebelum kau datang"

"Memakanku? Jahat sekali kau Lee Donghae" , Aku mengerucutkan bibirku .

Ia mencubit pipiku , "Lihat ,kau tambah sangat terlihat cantik dan lucu, bagaimana kalau kumakan kau sekarang?"

PLETAK

"Wadaw!" , Donghae berjingkat karena ada penghapus papan tulis yang terbang ke atas kepalanya .

"Hei playboy, lepaskan tangamu itu"

Donghae mendengus kesal , "Yah! Kau kejam sekali Cho Kyuhyun . Itu sakit"

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi meringis jahil , "Kalau mau meluncurkan jurus playboy mu jangan ke Minnie . Dia tak akan mempan dengan rayuan gombalmu, ya kan Min?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas . "Bagaimana bisa aku bisa jatuh dalam perangkap seorang Lee Donghae _playboy_ cap ikan jika aku sudah tau seluk beluk sifatnya bahkan siapa orang yang dia sukai"

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Min? ", Donghae sepertinya sangat kaget dengan ucapanku tadi .

Aku tersenyum evil , "Kau pikir aku selama ini duduk sebangku dengan siapa"

"Haha, kartu _As-_mu ada pada Minnie sekarang Hae, rasakan!" , Kyu senang sekali menjahili Donghae , wajahnya itu seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru .

"Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" , tiba-tiba Soo Man _Songsaenim_ sudah datang dengan penggarisnya yang panjang dan keras itu . Memaksa semua murid untuk segera kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan rapi .

"Hari ini sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru dari China . _Saem_ harap kalian semua dapat berteman baik dengannya"

_'Oh iya , murid baru! Aku bahkan sampai lupa menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun. Ini semua gara-gara Donghae yang terlalu hiperaktif pagi ini'_ , setelah beberapa saat aku berpikir sperti itu dalam hati , aku mulai berpikir lagi bahwa rasanya aku harus meminta maaf pada Donghae karena selalu menyalahkannya .

"Nah, Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu", Soo Man S_ongsaenim_ menyuruh masuk murid baru tersebut .

Pensil yang tadinya aku main-mainkan di bibirku jatuh seketika . Aku melihat namja tinggi ,berambut merah dan berwajah tirus masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Annyeong, aku Zhoumi , siswa kelas 3 pindahan dari China. Aku pindah karena mengikuti orangtuaku yang pindah kerja disini. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya" , Ia tersenyum khas . Kepalanya menunduk sedikit tanda hormat .

Dan aku hanya bisa terkaget-kaget , _'Astaga, namja yang tadi di pagar sekolah'_

"Baik , terimakasih Zhoumi. Sekarang kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Cho Kyuhyun, di sebelah situ " , Soo Man songsaenim menunjuk 2 bangku di belakangku yang artinya di sebelah Kyuhyun .

Zhoumi berjalan kebelakang dan ia sempat menatapku sebentar tapi langsung melenggang pergi dan ber _high-five_ dengan Kyu . Aku rasa dia memang benar-benar sepupunya , mereka terlihat sangat akrab . Tapi dia tidak ingat denganku,eh? Itu lebih bagus sih daripada dia mengingatku sebagai seorang siswa yang terlambat dan memanjat pagar sekolah .

Aku sesekali menengok ke arah belakang , ke arah Zhoumi dan Kyu duduk . Kulihat mereka saling bercanda dan Zhoumi terlihat merangkul pundak Kyuhyun . _'Mereka benar-benar saudara yang akrab'_ , pikirku . Sempat terbesit rasa tidak suka , tapi apa boleh buat mereka kan saudara .

"Kita mulai pelajarannya, semua buka bukunya halaman 174….."

Pelajaran kali ini terasa sangat lama , dengan gelisah aku selalu melihat ke arah belakang, sampai-sampai Donghae menyenggolku dan berbisik untuk tidak melihat kebelekang terus. "Itu merisihkan" , katanya dengan pelan .

Untung bel istirahat berbunyi juga . Aku menarik nafas lega . Donghae yang hampir tertidur sekarang malah terbangun gara-gara bel istirahat yang berbunyi keras .

Belum sempat aku beranjak dari tempat, sudah ada dua namja yang datang ke bangku kami seakan mencegah kami untuk pergi .

"Min, Hae. Kenalkan ini sepupuku yang datang dari China , namanya Zhoumi" , Kyuhyun memperkenalkan sepupunya itu padaku dan Donghae .

"Hai, aku Zhoumi" , Zhoumi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya .

"Donghae" , Donghae tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya .

Sekarang giliranku , "Ah aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" , aku juga menjabat tangannya .

"Oh, kau namja yang melompat pagar sekolah"

_GLEK_ . Seketika aku gugup dan wajahku memerah .

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tertawa keras .

"Haha, jadi tadi kau melompat lagi Min?" , Kyu masih tersenyum geli .

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tanda sebal , "Sepertinya pertemuan pertama kita tidak tepat _moment-_nya, kau bisa menghapus ingatan itu kok Zhoumi-sshi, itu tidak penting" , kataku sedikit bercanda, tanpa sadar aku membentuk wajah aegyo-ku lagi .

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil, "Haha, maaf habis kau hebat sekali bisa dengan mudah lompat pagar setinggi itu"

"Dia itu memang atletis , tapi keahliannya keluar kalau sudah kepepet saja" , Kyu malah membuka semua rahasiaku . Aku makin menggembungkan pipiku sebal .

Aku mencubit lengan Donghae yang juga masih saja gencar mengejekku bersama Kyu daritadi .

"Aw!" , Donghae mengelus lengannya yang kucubit .

"Ayo ke kantin saja", aku berdiri dan beranjak ingin pergi ke kantin . Aku menyeret lengan Donghae untuk mengikutiku .

"Ng…Kyu, Zhoumi ? Kalian tidak ingin ke kantin juga?" ,tanyaku .

"Tidak, hari ini _Kui Xian_ berjanji akan mengantarku melihat-lihat sekolah" , Zhoumi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat . Seperti tidak mau melepaskannya . Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat itu . Mataku terasa panas. Tapi mungkin ini karena tadi aku hanya sarapan sangat sedikit (apa hubungannya Min? -_-)

"Ng…baiklah ya sudah, aku dan Donghae duluan ya", belum sempat Donghae berkata apa-apa , aku sudah menyeret langkahku keluar kelas .

Tiap langkah kakiku aku hentakkan keras-keras . Donghae yang melihatku langsung mengernyitkan dahi . "Kau kenapa Min?"

Aku hanya menggeleng . Dan masih menatap lurus lorong sekolah .

"Hae…."

"Ya?"

Aku menghela nafas sebentar.

"_Kui Xian_ itu….nama makanan apa ya?"

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong yorobeun !<strong>

**Wah ternyata TBC ! #headbang**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah sudi dan mau baca cerita saya .**

**Kebiasaan jelek Stella adalah...tadinya mau bikin One-Shot . Tapi pas ngetik kok kebanyakan kata,panjang,lebar. Lama-lama malah TBC -_-**

**Stella harap sih ini bisa jadi chapter pendek :) Atau kalian maunya chapter panjang ? Haha**

**oh iya...**

** ! SIAPA YANG UDAH LIAT COMEBACK STAGE NYA ?**

**STELLA SEMPET LOMPAT TERIAK-TERIAK PAS LIAT COMEBACK STAGE MEREKA . SUPER JUNIOR IS SOOOO AWESOME XD ! OPPADEUL GANTENG GAK KETULUNGAN .**

**haha, Out of topic nih :P balik ke topic yey~**

**Stella sedih karena ffnet akhir-akhir ini sepi banget gara-gara ada accident belum lama ini :( . Padahal saya udah suka banget sama ffnet, setiap hari nggak pernah absen buat buka ffnet dari hape liat-liat ada fic baru apa aja.**

**Dulu seneng banget rasanya karna fic fic yang masuk banyak apalagi kalo liat update-an fic ber chapter nya KYUMIN . Jingkrak-jingkrak itu langsungan . Tapi sekarang makin sepi ;_;**

**Kalo Stella mah nggak peduli , Stella tetep suka sama tempat ini. Dan tetep akan ngebuat fic disini :)**

**Maaf atas cerita gejenya , dan jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca . Please tolong REVIEW-nya ya , biar saya juga semangat banget buat nglanjutin :)**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : MISTAKEN **

**Chapter 2**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Main Cast(s) : Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , Zhoumi **

**Pairing : KyuMin , ZhouKyu , Haex(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BOYXBOY , I've warned you , DON'T LIKE YAOI? DON'T READ . Typo(s) **

* * *

><p>Tetetereteeeeet Stella udah update nih langsung chapter 2 *tiup terompet* *tebar konfeti*<p>

Huaaaaa Stella terharu banget sama yang udah kasih review, banyak banget yang ternyata masih nunggu-nunggu karya-karya di ffnet Screenplays ini . Buat para author senior favoritnya Stella ayo balik sini dong bikin fic fic lagiii :')

Stella juga terharu banget banyak yang nyemangatin Stella . Jadi semangat bikin fic terus nih . Fightiiiiing !

Happy reading !

* * *

><p><strong>_Sungmin's POV_<strong>

Donghae merogoh sakunya mencari sesuatu di dalamnya . Ponsel pastinya . Setelah menemukannya ia mengetik sesuatu .

"Hae kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Ia masih terlihat asik dengan ponselnya , _'Ih sial dia mengabaikanku'_ . Aku merebut ponselnya paksa . "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Donghae mendengus kesal , "Pertanyaan yang mana sih Min? Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu . Mana kembalikan ponselku , aku butuh mengirim pesan pada _dongsaeng_-ku" , Ia merebut kembali ponselnya .

"_Kui Xian_ itu nama makanan apa? Kenapa Zhoumi menyebut Kyu dengan _Kui Xian_?" , tanyaku polos .

Donghae menepuk jidatnya sendiri , "Kukira kau lebih pintar dariku Min. Ternyata seperti itu pun kau tidak tahu. _Kui Xian_ itu bukan nama makanan" , matanya masih menatap layar ponsel dengan seksama.

"Lalu apa?" , aku memiringkan kepala , memasang tampang polos .

"Tidak tahu"

"Yah! Lee Donghae kau mempermainkanku!" , aku mencubit pipinya kesal .

"A-aw! Sudah berapa kali kau mencubitku hari ini Min?" , Donghae malah balas mencubit pipi _chubby-_ku .

Meja kantin no 15 , terjadi keributan, dua namja sedang bertengkar karena hal tidak penting . Dan aku bisa melihat yeojya-yeojya disekitar kami berteriak histeris , bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan . Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka seperti itu , tapi yang pasti mereka semua kebanyakan berteriak "Kyaaa! _Neomu Kyeopta_!" , "Lihat Donghae dan Sungmin sedang cubit-cubitan, mereka terlihat sangat tampan! Kyaaa!" . Baiklah, abaikan mereka, dasar yeojya ...

PLETAK .

Sungguh malang nasib Donghae , hari ini dia banyak mendapat kekerasan . Ada sendok melayang di kepalanya lagi . Dan ia cuma bisa berteriak frustasi .

"Hei playboy, lepaskan tanganmu itu dari pipi Minnie"

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sudah ada di depan kami .

"_Kui Xian_ itu nama China dari Kyuhyun jika kau sangat penasaran Sungmin-sshi" , Zhoumi tersenyum dan duduk di depanku .

Mulutku membentuk huruf 'O' artinya mengerti sekarang, tapi seketika aku menunduk malu ,_ 'Ah ternyata pertanyaanku tadi terdengar olehnya' , _

Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih sibuk bertengkar dengan Donghae sekarang mulai tenang dan duduk di sebelah Zhoumi . Zhoumi terlihat tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya . Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat itu , tidak tahu kenapa aku sungguh tidak suka pemandangan itu .

Setelah Zhoumi dan Kyu memesan menu , akhirnya kami tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing . Donghae yang masih sibuk berkirim pesan dengan _dongsaeng_-nya, Henry Lau . Kyuhyun yang sibuk makan tapi sesekali memainkan PSP kesayangannya . Aku yang hanya menyeruput jus labu yang kupesan belum lama setelah mereka berdua datang . Dan Zhoumi yang juga menyantap makanannya...dan...menatapku aneh . Aku benar-benar merasa risih dengan tatapannya , tatapan itu sangat …mengerikan mungkin . Aku tidak tahu mengapa Zhoumi menatapku seperti itu .

"Ng…Kyu , nanti kau jadi menemaniku latihan kan?" , aku memecah keheningan. Sore nanti aku memang ada latihan _dance_ . Kaget ? Hei tidak usah kaget seperti itu, begini-begini aku salah satu _main dancers_ dari _SM High School_ , walaupun aku tidak terlalu pintar di pelajaran, tapi aku bisa bangga karena badanku ini ahli dalam hal aktivitas fisik .

"Tentu saja Min. Aku penasaran dengan koreo baru-nya" , jawab Kyu tersenyum riang .

Aku senang sekali mendengarnya . Kulihat Zhoumi terlihat gusar dan dia menghentikan kegiatan makannya .

"Tapi _Kui Xian_ , kau kan janji akan menemaniku membeli peralatan sekolah sore nanti . Umma mu juga sudah memperingatkanmu agar jangan lupa"

Kyu terlihat berpikir , "Ah iya benar juga , umma pasti marah sekali jika aku tidak mengantarmu . Maaf ya Min, aku harus mengantar Zhoumi hari ini . Mungkin lain kali aku akan menemanimu latihan ,seperti biasa" , senyum Kyu hangat , matanya tersirat kata '_maaf'_ sambil mengacak rambutku pelan , seperti menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang merengek meminta mainan baru. Tapi Zhoumi terburu melepas tangan Kui Xian dari kepalaku .

Aku mendesah kecewa . Sangat kecewa. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini juga . Dasar bodoh, kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini . Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk menahan rasa sedih . "Baiklah..aku menegerti"

"Aku akan menemanimu Min!" , Donghae menepuk pundakku keras . Sebenarnya sakit sih, tapi sepertinya dia melakukan itu untuk menghiburku . Jadi aku hanya menatapnya kaget .

"Hari ini tiba-tiba Siwon-_songsaenim_ membatalkan jadwal latihan basket. Jadi aku bisa menemanimu !" , Donghae tersenyum cerah , membuatku sedikit membaik.

Pertamanya aku masih menatapnya heran , tapi lama-lama aku tersenyum juga, "Baiklah Hae, tolong temani aku ya"

"Awas kau bertindak macam-macam" , Kyu memasang _death-glare_ pada Donghae . Donghae balas menjulurkan lidah .

Bel masuk berbunyi , kami berempat memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan di kantin dan kembali ke kelas ,lalu duduk di tempat masing-masing . Sebelum kepalaku menoleh lagi ke arah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun, Donghae sudah menahanku , "Jangan menoleh kebelakang"

Aku hanya menatapnya heran . Tapi dia tidak balas menatapku , ia menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis seperti tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri , _'Buat apa juga aku selalu menoleh ke belakang, padahal kenyataannya aku selalu tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan yang ada'_

Pelajaran Kim _Songsaenim_ malah terasa sangat cepat karena di dalam kepalaku masih berkecamuk masalah-masalah yang sepertinya tidak penting tapi mampu menguras isi kepalaku .

Aku hanya memutar-mutar pena dan pensil bergantian selama pelajaran . Hingga tidak terasa bel pulang berbunyi . Para siswa berteriak senang karena bel yang satu ini , biasanya aku juga begitu, tapi entah kenapa hari ini tidak .

"Min, aku duluan ya" , aku sempat terenyak kaget karena tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin itu menyentuh pipiku. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam , pakai pakaian tebal saat di luar , jangan berbicara dengan orang asing" , ia memberi segala nasehat nya seperti biasa .

"Kau pikir Sungmin masih SD ya _Kui Xian_?", Zhoumi terkekeh geli,tapi menurutku terdengar seperti...mengejek?

"Kau tidak lihat dia memang masih anak kecil? Lihat pipinya yang _chubby_ dan wajahnya yang _cute_ sekali seperti anak kecil" , Kyu mencubit-cubit pipiku lagi .

"Iya-iya dia memang _cute_. Sudah ayo kita pulang _Kui Xian_ , nanti kita juga bisa kemalaman. Kami duluan ya Sungmin" , Zhoumi menarik tangan Kyu dan memaksanya segera pergi dari pandanganku.

Tatapan itu lagi , tatapan tidak suka. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?

Aku hanya terbengong sendiri sambil mengelus pipiku yang sakit sehabis dicubit.

Donghae menepuk pundakku . "Ayo Min, kau harus latihan sekarang . Atau kau bisa terlambat"

Tepukan Donghae membuyarkan lamunanku . "Ah-oh iya…", aku mengambil tas ku lalu kami pergi menuju ruangan di lantai tiga . Ruangan khusus tempat latihan _dance_ .

Selain klub _dance_ , ruangan ini biasanya dipakai oleh klub balet dan klub _cheerleaders_ . Tapi hari ini giliran klub _dance_ untuk memakainya .

Aku masuk pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu , ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa . Di tempat aku melihat Shindong-hyung dan Leeteuk-hyung sudah ada dan sedang berlatih . Mereka adalah alumni sekolah ini yang masih sering datang untuk melatih kami , para _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Annyeong hyung!" , aku membungkukkan badan , menyapa mereka .

Leeteuk dan Shindong-hyung menghentikan latihan mereka , dan tersenyum padaku . "Hai Sungmin!"

Aku menelusuri ruangan, disana baru kutemukan Kibum dan Heechul-hyung yang dengan autisnya sedang berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Kibum adalah dongsaengku kelas 2 sedangkan Heechul satu angkatan denganku tapi umurnya lebih tua, sehingga aku tetap memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'hyung'_ .

Mataku tetap mencari-cari seseorang .

"Hyukie belum datang?" , ya , Lee Hyukjae atau sering dipanggil Eunhyuk , adalah teman satu angkatan yang juga anggota klub _dance_ . Tak dapat dipungkiri , _dance-_nya adalah nomor 1 di sekolah ini. Tapi hari ini aku tidak melihatnya .

"Sebentar lagi juga dia datang" , Leeteuk-hyung menjawab sambil menangkap sebotol air mineral yang dilempar Shindong-hyung kepadanya.

Aku menatap Donghae yang sedari tadi ada di belakangku , matanya terlihat kecewa . Aku menyenggol bahunya . "Hei jangan melamun" , godaku

"A-aku tidak melamun!" , dia memonyongkan bibirnya, mengelak . Tapi matamu tidak dapat membohongiku Lee Donghae. Aku tahu kau kecewa karena ternyata Eunhyuk belum datang . Haha, aku mendapatkan satu kartu _As_-mu Hae. Dalam hati aku tertawa setan seperti yang sering Kyu lakukan .

"Maaf aku terlambat !" , Seorang namja kurus dengan rambut blonde terlihat terengah-engah di depan pintu .

"Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya terlambat 15 menit . Ayo kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya", Shindong-hyung mulai memainkan musik .

Aku beranjak dari tempat dan menempatkan diri di lantai _dance_ . Donghae berkata _'fighting!_' tanpa suara . Aku mengacungkan jempolku tanda '_tentu saja'_ . Dan kami tenggelam dalam _beat_ dan irama _hip hop dance_ ini.

"Yak cukup! Bagus! Sekarang istirahat dulu", Leetuk-hyung menepuk tangannya sekali dan menyuruh kita untuk duduk dan istirahat.

Aku datang menghampiri Donghae yang sedari tadi menungguiku di pinggir . Kududukkan pantatku disebelahnya . "Bagaimana?"

Dia mengacungkan jempolnya "_Excellent_"

Aku tertawa karena Donghae berusaha sok inggris padahal aksen Mokpo nya itu masih kentara sekali .

"Ng...Min, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan saja langsung Hae, seperti bukan kau saja" , ingin bertanya saja harus minta ijin , benar-benar bukan seperti Lee Donghae saja .

"Tadi siang itu, kau bilang tahu orang yang kusukai , Apa benar itu?"

Aku mengangguk mantap . "Tentu saja aku tahu!"

"Be-benarkah? Memang siapa orangnya?" , Donghae terlihat gelisah, haha lihatlah wajahmu yang panik itu Hae .

"Itu" , aku menunjuk orang yang masih mencoba berlatih di lantai _dance_ , Eunhyuk .

Reaksi Donghae hanya _sweatdrop_ dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Sepertinya tebakanku benar? Lihat saja sekarang wajahnya masih terlihat panik . Mungkin lebih baik jika aku mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bergabung dengan klub _dance_ Hae? Aku yakin kau sebenarnya sangat jago" , aku meneguk air mineral yang ada ditanganku .

Dia menarik nafas panjang , "Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan _dance_ Min"

"Pembohong besar" , aku menatapnya intens . Aku tahu, Donghae mempunyai bakat _dance_ yang luar biasa , mungkin lebih daripada aku . Kudengar kabar dulu di SMP ia sempat masuk klub _dance_, tapi entah kenapa sejak SMA ini dia sudah benar-benar berhenti . Bahkan ketika ku tanya kenapa , dia selalu menjawab _'aku tidak tertarik dengan dance'_ .

Padahal satu kali aku pernah melihat dia menari dan itu sungguh mempesona. Kupikir jika dia duet dengan Eunhyuk , itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat hebat .

"Aku serius Min. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menari" , dia berbicara padaku . Tapi matanya terus memandang ke lantai dance , ke arah Lee Hyukjae .

Kusenggol bahunya , "Hyukie sangat jago , aku rasa kalian bisa menjadi duo yang keren"

Wajahnya merona merah karena kupergoki , "Aku sedang tidak melihatnya kok!" , Ia masih saja mengelak .

"Sudah mengaku saja Hae, aku ini sahabatmu, aku tahu sebenarnya kau mau menemaniku latihan hari ini karena ingin melihat Hyukie kan?" , aku tersenyum jahil . Maafkan aku Hae, tapi aku ternyata tidak bisa mengabaikan topik pembicaraan yang satu ini.

"Hei aku ini benar-benar ingin menemanimu Min!" , Ia sudah siap untuk menjitak kepalaku tapi beruntung aku sudah menghindar duluan .

"Mengaku saja , kau selalu menatap Hyukie dengan tatapan seperti itu"

"Aku menatapnya bukan karena itu…"

"Karena apa?"

"Ah..itu sulit sekali dijelaskan _babo_"

"Kau menyebutku _babo_?" , kali ini aku yang akan menjitak kepala Donghae , tapi ia juga langsung menghindar . Aku mendengus , melihat temanku yang satu ini terus saja tidak mau jujur .

"Aku kesini karena benar-benar ingin menemanimu Min . Kau tidak percaya padaku?" , Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan _playboy_ maut-nya itu . Kalau para _yeojya_ sih pasti akan langsung bertekuk lutut , tapi kalau aku? Jangan harap .

"Sudah . Berhentilah . Berbohong" , aku menekankan 3 kata itu sekali lagi .

"Aku benar-benar ingin menemanimu karena si Kyu _babo_ itu tidak bisa menemanimu . Dan bukan karena ingin bertemu dengan Lee Hyujkae. Apa perlu aku ulangi terus ? "

"Benarkah ?"

"Iya"

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tidak"

"Jujurlah Hae, kau menyukainya kan"

"Sudah kubilang tidak"

"Iya kan?"

"Tidak Min, harus kubilang berapa kali sih"

Aku membawa badanku ke depan Donghae sekarang, wajah kami bertatapan satu sama lain . Aku mencari jawaban dalam matanya .

"Pertanyaan terakhir , kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tidak"

"Aish.."

"Kau keras kepala sekali Min"

"Tentu saja, aku sungguh yakin kau menyukainya. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, lalu siapa lagi orang yang kau sukai?"

"Kau bilang tadi itu pertanyaan terakhir, kenapa sekarang kau bertanya lagi?"

"Aaargh" , aku mengacak rambutku frustasi .

"…"

Donghae juga hanya terdiam .

"…"

"…..."

"…..."

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Ya ya harusnya kau katakan itu sekarang pada Hyukie , Hae. Bukan padaku disini"

"Kau tuli atau bagaimana? Aku menyukaimu, menyukaimu . LEE SUNGMIN"

Lututku lemas seketika , mulutku menganga . "MWO?"

"Aish, sudah kuduga reaksimu akan seperti itu . Apa kau benar-benar _babo_? Yang ku sukai itu kau _babo_"

Aku masih terdiam . Satu,dua,tiga, aku masih mencerna hal ini dalam-dalam. "Kau bercanda Hae. Kalau ingin mengerjaiku sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat"

Ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipiku , mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku . Pipiku sontak merona merah . "Kau pikir aku sedang dalam nada bercanda? Aku ulangi lagi? "

Kata-kataku telah tertelan habis entah kemana , aku hanya bisa membalas tatapannya kaget dan ..kosong.

Ia melepaskan tangannya lalu terduduk kembali , "Haha, bodoh sekali akhirnya aku mengatakannya" , ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku masih terbengong. Kuberanikan menengok ke arahnya . "Hae…kau…"

"Tidak sadarkah kau Min aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak kita duduk sebangku . Kenapa aku selalu tahu kebiasaanmu melompat pagar tiap pagi . Kenapa aku selalu menemanimu ke kantin. Kenapa aku mau menggantikan si Babo satu itu untuk menemanimu. Dan kenapa aku selalu menjaga perasaanmu saat si babo Kyuhyun itu bersama sepupunya" , dia menyela sebentar perkataannya dengan helaan nafas pendek . "Itu karena aku menyanyangimu. Aku menyukaimu"

"Kalau kau bilang aku selalu menatap Lee Hyukjae dengan tatapan beda? Itu karena Ia mengingatkanku pada temanku dulu saat SMP , mereka sangat mirip . Tapi jika kau bertanya kenapa aku bersedia menemanimu latihan saat ini, tebakanmu yang tadi sama sekali salah , aku menemanimu bukan karena ingin melihat Lee Hyukjae , tapi karena aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang sangat jelek itu ketika Kyuhyun membatalkan janjinya"

Tak terasa mataku memanas mendengar segala penjelasannya itu . Tapi dia malah menatapku dan tersenyum . "Haha, sekarang coba lihat wajahmu itu Min, jelek sekali. Apa wajahku tadi siang juga sejelek ini saat mendengarmu mengetahui siapa orang yang kusukai? Aku hampir mati tahu tidak? Aku kira kau benar-benar tahu siapa orang yang kusukai . Syukurlah dengan otakmu yang lemot dan polos itu kau tidak mengetahuinya"

"Hae…", aku hanya mampu memanggil namanya .

Donghae mengusap kepalaku lembut lalu menyentuh pipiku lagi . "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, aku tidak berharap kau akan membalasku"

Tidak terasa air mataku menetes . Aku merasakan kehangatan Donghae yang begitu nyaman di pipiku . Aku menyentuh tangannya .

Aku hanya bisa membisu dalam diam . Hatiku berkecamuk . Ingin rasanya aku menepuk bahu dan tersenyum seperti biasa pada Donghae , ingin rasanya aku menjitak kepalanya seperti biasa saat dia menjahiliku .

Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lee Donghae sukses membuatku kalah sore ini.

0o0o0o

Aku melempar tas sekolah ku ke sudut kamar . Mungkin sudah keseratus kalinya aku mengeluh frustasi saat kembali ke rumah .

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku dan kubuka beberapa kancing atas seragamku, memaksa udara masuk .

Aku terdiam dan punggung tanganku menyentuh dahiku . Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan . Aku memejamkan mata saat seluruh rasa lelah berkumpul menjadi satu . Lagi-lagi aku ketiduran bahkan sebelum aku mengganti bajuku dan mengambil selimutku .

0o0o0o0

Malam hari . 09:00pm

"_Eomma_! Aku pergi keluar sebentar !", pamitku pada eomma .

"Kau mau kemana chagi?" , Eomma menghampiriku.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu yang hangat dan berjalan-jalan sebentar"

Eomma menatapku khawatir , tapi aku segera membalasnya dengan tatapan_ 'Oh-ayolah-eomma-aku-hanya-sebentar-dan-aku-bukan-anak-kecil-lagi'_

Eomma akhirnya mengangguk dan mengijinkanku untuk keluar sebentar . "Hati-hati, di luar masih dingin dan ini sudah malam. Cepat kembali ya"

Aku tersenyum dan mencium pipi _eomma_ sebelum aku pergi .

Aku berbohong pada eomma, aku tidak ingin membeli sesuatu yang hangat . Tapi soal berjalan-jalan aku tidak bohong . Aku memang sedang ingin berjalan-jalan , itu adalah cara yang ampuh untuk sekedar menghilangkan penatku .

Baiklah sekarang aku menarik kata-kataku bahwa hanya orang gila dan bodoh yang mau keluar di malam sedingin ini. Nyatanya sekarang aku sedang melakukan hal itu .

Kumasukkan tanganku ke saku jaket tebalku . Kutendangi kerikil satu persatu . Aku mendesah lagi , "Huff…."

Banyak yang terjadi hari ini. "Donghae…anak itu…" , aku menggumam pelan saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang Lee Donghae, sahabat dan teman sebangkuku sendiri , bilang kalau dia menyukaiku . Aku pikir dia menyukai teman satu klub _dance-_ku, Lee Hyukjae . Tapi tadi dia bilang kalau dia tidak menyukainya dan dia malah menyukaiku . Argh! Aku sungguh bingung.

Aku…aku juga menyukai Donghae, aku menyayanginya, ya, tapi….hanya sebatas teman . Aku nyaman dan senang jika berada di dekatnya, dia seperti kakak laki-laki ku yang senantiasa menjagaku setiap waktu . Dia adalah pria yang tampan , ku akui … tapi sekali lagi, aku menyayanginya sebatas sahabat dekat …..seperti aku pada Kyu , aku juga menyayanginya selayaknya saha….bat. Eh,benar kan? Tapi kenapa hatiku mencelos sakit saat mengingat Kyu?

Kyuhyun ya? Kenapa aku malah mengingatnya sekarang? Bagaimana acara belanjanya dengan Zhoumi ya? Apa dia sudah pulang?

Aku menendangi kerikil yang ada di depanku satu persatu . Pikiranku masih melayang kesana kemari . Hingga aku berpikir sesuatu , '_Sepertinya pergi ke taman malam-malam begini bukan ide yang buruk'_

**_Sungmin's POV END_**

0o0o0o0

**_Kyuhyun's POV_**

11:00pm

"_Eomma_! Kami pulang !" , kuletakkan barang belanjaan Zhoumi yang seabrek itu di sofa ruang tengah. Zhoumi dan Aku memang tinggal serumah , walaupun orangtuanya bekerja di Korea, tapi mereka lebih sering berada di luar Seoul , jadi Zhoumi dititipkan dirumahku.

"Kemana saja kalian hingga semalam ini?" , _eomma_ keluar dari dapur, sepertinya sedang mencuci piring.

"Si Kyuhyun itu_ ahjumma_, dia keasyikan main di _game center_" , Zhoumi berjengit sakit seketika karena saat itu juga kuinjak kaki-nya .

_Eomma_ menghela nafas, "Lagi-lagi kebiasaanmu Kyu . Ya sudah cepat ganti baju sana lalu pergi tidur , ini sudah malam"

"Baik _Eomma_" "Iya _Ahjumma_", seruku dan Zhoumi bebarengan.

Aku dan Zhoumi segera naik ke atas . Kurebahkan badanku ke ranjang lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celanaku . Mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

_Tuut. Tuut._

"Ah sial kenapa tidak diangkat"

Aku mencoba lagi .

_Tuut Tuut_

"Kemana anak itu? Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

Zhoumi yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya , "Menelpon siapa?"

"Minnie-ah"

Aku masih mencoba menghubungi Sungmin , tapi berakhir mendengus kesal karena telponku tidak kunjung dijawabnya juga .

Zhoumi menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka . "Mungkin dia sudah tidur"

"Tapi kan harusnya dia dengar kalau ada telepon", aku abaikan tatapan Zhoumi ,kuanggap itu karena dia kelelahan dan mengantuk.

"Aku akan coba telpon rumahnya", akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menelpon rumahnya. Dan beruntungnya, kali ini ada yang mengangkat.

"Ah, selamat malam Lee- _Ahjumma_. Ini Kyuhyun. Apa Sungmin ada?"

"Oh nak Kyuhyun . Wah Sungmin sedang tidak ada dirumah", _eomma_ Sungmin menjawabku dari seberang sana.

Aku membelalak kaget, "Apa dia belum pulang daritadi sore?"

"Dia sudah pulang tapi tadi dia pergi sendiri keluar, katanya ingin membeli sesuatu yang hangat dan berjalan-jalan. Tapi sampai jam segini dia belum juga pulang. Bahkan ponselnya pun tidak dibawa"

Aish, kemana coba anak itu, membuat orang khawatir saja. "Baik Ahjumma, terimakasih atas informasinya". Setelah mengucapkan salam aku menutup telponnya .

"Mau kemana?" , Zhoumi menahan tanganku.

"Ada urusan Mi. Kau tunggu saja disini, ini penting" , Zhoumi akhirnya melepas tanganku seakan tak rela .

Aku memakai lagi jaket tebalku yang tadi sudah kugantung, lalu bergegas keluar meninggalkan Zhoumi yang sepertinya masih menerka-nerka.

"Sungmin ya?" , ucap Zhoumi pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi readers tersayang yang sudah berbaik hati mau membaca chapter 2 ini :)<strong>

**Tolong maafkan segala kesalahan saya karena membuat cerita yang begitu nggak jelas , namun ini benar-benar murni hasil kerja keras saya (ya iyalah!)**

**Yang mau saya sampaikan ada dua ...**

**Yang pertama , Terimakasih buat yang udah mau Review :D Stella seneng banget ada yang mau review cerita iniiiii . *pelukciumbasah* *tebarfotoSungmin***

**lalu yang kedua ...**

**HAPAA? KALIAN BANYAK YANG BELOM NONTON COMEBACK STAGE NYA? AAAAA KALIAN HARUS NONTON CEPET-CEPET SEBELUM KEHABISAN (?) Hahaaa , tadinya Stella sempet kaget aku kira udah pada nonton ...tapi ternyata ada yang belom , nggak papa deh , stella cuma mau ngasih tau kalo Oppadeul ganteng banget dan keren banget .Nyanyiin dua lagu , Superman & . Dan lagu Superman itu lama kelamaan menggeser kedudukan di hati Stella , muahahaha . Pokoknya the best deh . THE LAST MAN STANDING ! - part yang paling Stella suka **

**Okeee waktunya balas review :)**

**#Meong**

**MV nya udah ada kok , bahkan live performance mereka udah ada dua kali ^^ harus dilihat looh kawan . Keren banget soalnya hehe. Siwonnie terlalu seksi , Photo teaser favorit Stella teasernya Heechul ! haha ganteeeeng *O*. Gomawo udah review~**

**maknaelovers**

**Ayoo cepetan diliat comeback suju nya , dijamin nggak bakal nyesel . Jaminan mutu ! Tetep sering mampir ffnet yaaa . Gomawo udah review~ ini udah update :)**

**#Sena**

**Iyeeey KyuMin is the best memaaang ^^**

**Mmm...dibuat menderita nggak yaaa ? haha jangan khawatir, bias author juga Sungmin kok, jadi nggak bakal tega kalo ngebuat Umin sangat menderita :P **

**Gomawooo banget , ini udah update :D**

**#genki zen**

**makasih semangatnyaa :) Aku jadi makin semangat deh :D . Sip ini udah update loooh ~ gomawo reviewnya**

**#YuyaLoveSungmin**

**Umin kalo nggak polos ya innocent (apa bedanya?) kekekeke~**

**Ayo segera diliat comebacknya .. baik yang di MuBank sama MuCore . ddaebak semua w !**

**Ini udah update loooh, Gomawoyoo buat reviewnyaaaa XD**

**#Ilia funtimes **

**Iya aku juga langsung download semuanya loh chingu XD ! Lengkap semua ini live performance mereka hehe**

**Kenapa Zhoumi jadi orang ke3 ...karna...karna...hanya Tuhan yang tahu *menatap langit *mata berbinar-binar #plak !**

**Ini udah update chingu . Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^**

**#phpmychimp**

**Hi saeng :D Iyaa ayo kita ramaikan lagi ffnet screenplays ini ~ . Aaah...ff itu ya...aku terharu banget masih ada yang nunggu nunggu lanjutan fic itu ;_; , sayangnya setiap eonni mau nglanjutin fic itu...nggak ide sama sekali, blank! ugh...padahal eonni juga pengen fic itu selesai. itu kurang satu chapter lagi , cuma SATU . Tapi ide stuck T.T . Ditunggu aja yah , nanti kalo ada ide langsung cepet2 dibikin kok sama Stella :D**

**#Yenni gaemgyu**

**Iya aneh banget tu Sungmin , ngapain cemburu-cemburu gitu ya? Kan bukan siapa-siapanya Kyu #ditendangKyuMin**

**Sodaraan kan bisa juga saling jatuh cinta ...hehe =P**

**Gomawo buat reviewnyaaa~**

**#HeezepKyuminELF**

**Haiiii bro ! *sok akrab juga nih aku***

**Gyaaa Umin jangan dicekik ! *elus elus leher Umin* #digeplakKyuhyun**

**huaaaa *nangisdiujungmenaraeiffel* terharuuuu... Stella nggak pergi kok , stella daridulu selalu menggentayangi dan menghantui Screenplays ffnet ini XD hahahah**

**Gomawo udah revieeewwww~**

**#Chan Li**

**haiii ChanLi ! *sok kenal juga nih gue***

**ng...kalo berat nanti Shindong oppa tersinggung dong? #ditamparShindong **

**haha kayaknya bakal ringan terus deh fic ini ... Stella gakbisa mikir yang berat-berat T_T**

**Iyaaak, Stella janji :') Makasih banget udah mau baca karya2 Stella , *kecupbasahmuahmuah***

***BGM : Marry U* #gaknyambung**

**#Hankyura**

**accident itu pokoknya yang itu ...#plakplak hahaha**

**yap yap beneeeer bikin rame lagi ! XD . Haha stella ketawa baca review kamu..soalnya yg di review malah cuap cuap authornya kkkk~**

**makasih udah review~**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : MISTAKEN**

**Chapter 3**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Main Cast(s) : Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , Zhoumi**

**Pairing : KyuMin , ZhouKyu , HaeMin, Zhoux?**

**Rate : T menjurus ke rate yang lebih tinggi soalnya ada bad languages**

**Warning : BOYXBOY , I've warned you , DON'T LIKE YAOI? DON'T READ . Typo(s). Bad languages !**

* * *

><p>Stella ketawa-ketawa sendiri baca review kalian. Emang cuma kalian yang bisa bikin Stella terhibur hahaaa \:D

Yep! So...happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>_Author's POV_<strong>

_Kriiiit_

_Kriiiit_

Suara decitan ayunan mengalun kaku di tengah sepinya malam. Sesekali ia menendangkan kakinya ke tanah menambah kecepatan ayunan yang sedang ia duduki sekarang.

Ayunan makin melambung tinggi tapi pandangannya tetap lurus ke bawah, ke tanah, dan kosong.

Malam semakin dingin dan Lee Sungmin masih belum berniat untuk pulang, sepertinya menyendiri adalah hal yang tepat baginya. Dalam hati terbesit rasa bersalah pasa _eomma_-nya, karena semalam ini dia belum pulang juga. Pasti sekarang _eomma_ sedang gelisah mencarinya, dan tentu saat pulang nanti, Sungmin akan kena omelan 7 hari 7 malam.

Ujung kakinya menghentak tanah , memutuskan untuk menghentikan lambungan ayunan.

"Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang….", bisik kecil Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

Baru saja Sungmin berdiri dan merapikan sisi bawah jaketnya, Ia melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Cih…sial,kenapa harus malam ini…"

Sungmin melihat dari kejauhan dua pemuda serampangan berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil menenggak minuman keras dan tertawa.

"Memang sebaiknya aku pulang, sungguh malang aku malah melihat orang-orang itu sekarang", Sungmin menyipitkan matanya berusaha meyakini bahwa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah dua pemuda yang mencelekai Ahra _noona_, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya mereka memang tidak boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran , membuat rusak suasana saja", Sungmin ngedumel pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebaiknya Sungmin juga tidak membuat masalah, padahal ingin rasanya Sungmin memukulkan bata di kepala dua orang itu juga. Tapi toh, dua orang itu tidak membuat masalah dengan Sungmin.

"KYAAA LEPASKAN AKU!"

Telinga sensitif Sungmin mendengar teriakan seorang _yeojya_.

"Biarkan aku sendiri! Apa-apaan kalian!"

Lidah Sungmin mendecak kesal, "Ck! Sial, mereka pasti berbuat ulah lagi", kaki Sungmin beranjak cepat ke arah suara keributan.

Jalanan ini sepi, sepi sekali malah. Beruntunglah masih ada satu dua orang berkeliaran seperti Sungmin ini.

"Hai manis…ayo bermain dengan kita sebentar saja", yang menggunakan kaos hitam dan topi merah itu mendekati dan menarik lengan si _yeojya_ . Si _yeojya_ sontak memberontak jijik.

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika tidak menuruti kami hah?", pemuda yang lebih tinggi satunya mengangkat dagu si_ yeojya_.

Yeojya itu hanya diam menggigil,menahan rasa takut.

_TUK._

Pemuda bertopi merah itu berjengit karena dia merasakan ada yang melempar kerikil dan mengenai kepalanya. Ia menoleh mencari siapa orang yang berani-beraninya iseng padanya.

"Kalian benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran ya hah?", dibalik kegelapan malam, entah kenapa, suara Sungmin terdengar sangat berani.

Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi iut mendelik marah. "Siapa kau berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu?"

Sungmin menatap mereka tajam. "Sudah,lepaskan yeojya itu atau kalian akan kubuat babak-belur"

"Cih,lihat,kau anak kecil diam saja, kau pikir kau bisa melawan kami?", topi merah tertawa mengejek.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah 17 tahun!", masih sempat-sempatnya juga Sungmin membuat_ aegyo_.

Sungmin memberi isyarat kepada si yeojya agar segera lari. Dengan takut-takut sang yeojya mengangguk dan segera lari.

"Ah…lihat! Gara-gara kau dia jadi kabur"

"Memang itu tujuanku kesini _babo_!", Sungmin memonyongkan bibirnya.

Si topi merah dan si tinggi berjalan mendekati Sungmin, mencoba melihat wajah Sungmin lebih jelas. Tapi sebelum melakukan itu Sungmin sudah menendang perut mereka berdua. _BUGH!_

"Argh!", "Kurang ajar kau anak kecil!" , mereka berdua yang tidak terima ditendang seperti tadi langsung siap membalas pukulan pada Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin dengan lincahnya menghindar. "Dua orang saja sih mudah" , ia menepukkan tangannya. Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya dan menendang si topi merah sehingga si topi merah terlempar mengenai si tinggi dan mereka terdorong jatuh.

"Sip. Waktunya untuk pulang", Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak semudah itu", pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum licik. "Kalian semua ayo keluar!"

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya. Dari arah gang-gang kecil di sudut jalan keluar beberapa pemuda lainnya.

_'Satu,dua,tiga,…eh…sebentar..ada berapa mereka? Lima?'_

Si topi merah dan si tinggi berdiri sambil memegang wajah dan perut mereka yang terluka akibat Sungmin tadi dan bergabung bersama pemuda lainnya.

"Habis kau sekarang anak kecil", mereka mendekati Sungmin.

Satu-satunya yang ada dipikiran Sungmin sekarang adalah kata _'KABUR'_ .

'_Jikalau tidak bisa kabur, aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menghabisi mereka. Orang tujuh hah? Haha,jangan bercanda'_, pikir Sungmin kalut.

Tapi sebelum Sungmin mengambil langkah kaki seribu, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh salah satu pemuda lalu membantingnya ke tembok. "Ugh!"

Pemuda itu mengamati wajah Sungmin lalu mengelus dagunya. "Hei lihat, ternyata namja ini cantik juga"

Salah satu temannya datang mendekati, "Benar juga. Hei anak kecil,kau ini _namja_ atau _yeojya_?", tanyanya sarkatis diikuti tawa teman-temannya yang lain.

Sungmin semakin marah diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia menggigit tangan pemuda yang sedang mencengkeramnya lalu menendang dada pemuda yang bertanya padanya tadi.

_BUGH!_

Ia memukul pemuda satu lagi, mencari jalan untuk kabur. Tapi salahkan jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak, kini Sungmin sudah ditahan mereka lagi. _Survive instinct_ Sungmin sepertinya sedang tidak baik kali ini, Ia mencoba memelintir tangan pemuda yang menariknya itu lalu menendang lagi perutnya.

_'Sial!'_, Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati karena saat dia melawan satu orang, ada orang lain yang siap menahan dirinya. _'Mereka terlalu banyak!'_

"Lebih baik kau diam saja namja cantik. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya", Pemuda yang sepertinya bos dari mereka itu mendorong Sungmin ke tembok lagi. Kepalanya membentur keras sekarang. Sungmin berjengit perih.

Jari-jari pemuda itu menelusuri pipi putih Sungmin. "_God_, kau mulus sekali"

Sungmin bergidik jijik, Ia menolehkan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Kau lucu sekali malu-malu seperti itu", jari-jarinya mulai turun ke leher Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan heh pemuda mesum!", kali ini Sungmin marah. Kurang ajar dia berani menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Aku rasa bermain denganmu sebentar boleh juga", Pemuda itu tersenyum menang.

**_Author's POV END_**

0o0o0o0

**_Kyuhyun's POV_**

Sungmin. Sungmin. Sungmin. Di kepalaku hanya ada nama itu sekarang. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah 12 malam dan kau belum pulang juga. Kemana kau ini? Aish, dasar bocah nakal.

Aku menderapkan kakiku lebih cepat menuju taman kota. Aku ingat tiap dia ada masalah biasanya dia selalu lari ke taman. Tapi pastinya bukan di malam dingin seperti ini.

Kutelusuri tiap sudut taman tapi masih tidak menemukannya juga. Aku mendesah frustasi sambil sesekali mengacak rambutku. "Lee Sungmin kemana kau?", tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara keributan dari ujung jalan di dekat taman. Firasatku sungguh tidak enak hingga aku memutuskan untuk kesana.

Semoga ini hanya firasatku saja.

Aku mengendap-endap ke sumber keributan agar kedatanganku tidak diketahui. Aku mengintip di balik tembok di gang dekat jalan. Kulongokkan sedikit kepalaku agar aku bisa mengintip .

Kalian pernah tahu bagaimana gunung api meletus atau sekedar gempa bumi yang meluluh lantakkan Jepang beberapa waktu lalu? Jika kalian tahu, itulah yang sedang terjadi di kepalaku saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Coba lihat apa yang sedang kupandang sekarang.

Enam orang,ah tidak, ada tujuh orang mengelilingi Sungmin. Dan satu orang yang paling menjijikkan sedang memojokkan Sungmin ke tembok dan…dan….SHIT! APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN!

Pemuda itu menciumi leher Sungmin dan berusaha melepas jaket yang dikenakan Sungmin. Sungmin menepis tangan pemuda itu tapi satu anggota lain mengunci kedua tangan Sungmin.

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Tidak, ini benar-benar tidak kumaafkan.

"KURANG AJAR KALIAN! LEPASKAN DIA!", aku berteriak sangat keras. Mungkin ini teriakan paling keras yang pernah terdengar dari mulutku.

Delapan pasang mata sekarang menatapku kaget. Tidak peduli dengan itu aku langsung berlari dan memukul mereka satu persatu. Suasan menjadi kacau balau. Mereka semua mengeroyok memukulku. Aku yang sudah kalap tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Sungmin menatapku racau, "K-kyu…?"

Aku menatapnya sekilas tapi aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menghajar manusia-manusia kurang ajar ini. Hah,bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun, satu lawan tujuh? Kau gila? Tentu saja aku hanya bisa menghajar habis 3 dari mereka. Sisanya? Menghajarku.

"Kyu!", Sungmin menghampiriku tubuhku yang terjatuh lemas di tanah. Wajah pucat itu menatapku gusar,khawatir,sedih. Ia ingin menolongku untuk berdiri tapi aku lalu menepis tangannya. "Aku belum selesai Min…"

Dengan seluruh tenagaku aku bangkit, walau darah sudah menetes di mana-mana, tapi aku benar-benar masih ingin menghajar mereka yang sudah berani menyentuh Sungmin.

"Jadi ini pahlawan kesiangan?", cibir pemuda yang tadi sempat menggerayangi Sungmin. Aku menatapnya jijik.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku berlari mendekatinya dan meninju wajahnya keras. "Brengsek kau berani menyentuh Minnie! Kurang ajar !", aku mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Sungmin terlihat ingin menahanku, "Kyu! Tenanglah!"

Para pemuda lain menahan tanganku dan salah satu dari mereka menendang perutku. _'Cih'_, aku langsung melepaskan diri dan meninju perut orang yang menendangku tadi, dan aku baru sadar kalau itu adalah orang yang sempat mencelakai Ahra _noona_ 4 tahun yang lalu. Mataku membelalak kaget.

"Brengsek kau! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Minnie! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian dengan enaknya memperkosa dan membunuhnya seperti yang kalian lakukan pada noona-ku! CAMKAN ITU!", sepertinya setan telah merasuki tubuhku, akal sehat pun sudah hilang entah kemana. Dengan beringas aku mulai menyerang mereka semua. Tapi tentu saja mereka yang notabene jumlahnya lebih banyak lah yang mendominasi perkelahian.

Sungmin yang tadi sempat diam tak bergerak sekarang mulai masuk dalam medan perkelahian, jujur ku akui, cara berkelahinya lebih elit dariku. Bagaimanapun juga dia atlet _taekwondo_. Hah,sempat-sempatnya aku berpikir seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya tujuan Sungmin bukanlah menghajar mereka, Sungmin hanya membuka jalan agar bisa menarikku mundur. "Kyu,kumohon sudahlah!", suaranya terdengar bergetar. Apa dia…menangis?

Aku tersenyum licik, "Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum mereka habis…", sungguh sebenarnya aku tidak tahu darimana aku bisa mendapatkan kalimat dan keberanian seperti itu.

Sungmin menahanku erat, "Sudah cukup Kyu! Tubuhmu sudah penuh luka, aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Pemuda pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi, "Lihat tubuhmu itu, apa kau masih kuat melawan kita? Kalau begitu biar kami yang menyerangmu lagi!", pemuda yang paling besar itu memberi isyarat pada tiga temannya untuk maju memukulku lagi.

Aku memberontak melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, tapi ia tetap tidak mau melepaskanku. Kakiku lemas sekali, aku bahkan sudah tidak kuat berdiri.

_BUAGH! BUK! BUAGH!_

'_Ng…apa aku sedang dipukul sekarang? Tapi kenapa tidak terasa sakit sama sekali?'_

_BUGH !_

Aku membuka mataku lebih lebar, dan kulihat siluet sosok yang kukenal sedang berada di depanku menghajar habis ke empat pemuda tadi. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Zho…Zhoumi?", bagaimana bisa dia berada disini?

Namja berambut merah itu menghampiriku dan Sungmin.

"Oh iya Minnie!", aku langsung teringat pada Minnie, dan kubalikkan tubuhku langsung menatap Sungmin. Aku mengelus pipinya, memastikan yang daritadi mendekapku itu benar Lee Sungmin. "Kau…baik-baik saja?", tanyaku lemah.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "_Babo_…", ia berkata pelan. Aku tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya dengan tanganku, tapi gagal karena bodohnya pipinya yang mulus itu menjadi kotor gara-gara tanganku. Ah sepertinya aku memang _babo_.

Zhoumi datang dan berjongkok dihadapan kami. "Kau benar-benar ceroboh _Kui Xian_. Sangat ceroboh"

Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya, "Terimakasih Mi, kau datang di waktu yang tepat", aku masih terduduk lemas.

Kucoba untuk berdiri, walaupun lutut dan perutku rasanya masih sakit sekali. Sungmin sontak ingin menahanku untuk duduk tapi aku langsung mencegahnya, "Aku kuat"

Ia lalu mengurungkan niatnya dan ikut berdiri juga.

Kami bertiga melihat mobil polisi datang dan para petugas keamanan segera keluar dari mobil.

Aku spontan membelalak kaget, "Zhoumi?"

"Saat kulihat ada perkelahian aku langsung menelpon polisi"

Aku tertawa, "Kau benar-benar sepupuku yang jenius" . Sungmin menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan _'Terimakasih'_

Para polisi sudah mengamankan tujuh orang tersangka yang ternyata sudah sering menjadi biang keributan di daerah sekitar sini. Aku menarik napas lega, paling tidak dua diantara mereka adalah yang mencelakai Ahra-_noona_ dan sekarang mereka kembali lagi ke jeruji besi. Dan untuk orang yang sempat menyentuh Minnie tadi, lihat saja... kau tidak akan bisa hidup tenang.

**_Kyuhyun's POV END_**

0o0o0o

**_Sungmin's POV_**

Keesokan paginya. _SM High School_.

"Min? Kenapa dengan kepalamu itu? Kenapa diperban?", Donghae menatapku khawatir sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

Aku tersenyum, "Panjang ceritanya, yang pasti ini baik-baik saja dan tidak seberapa dibandingkan Kyu"

Mata Donghae masih menatapku tidak percaya, "Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?", ia mengelus kepalaku sekarang,lembut.

Pipiku merona merah, aku jadi ingat kejadian tadi sore. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Kenapa ia bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa? Padahal aku sudah setengah mati untuk tidak menatap matanya hari ini.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa", aku bersikeras menunjukkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Donghae akhirnya hanya menghela nafas, tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia memaksaku bercerita sekarang. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas dan Ia menemukan Zhoumi yang duduk sendiri.

"Kyu tidak masuk sekolah? Sepertinya memang ada yang terjadi di antara kalian tadi malam, benar kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Donghae memegang pipiku dan berusaha membuatku menatapnya. Tapi reflek aku malah memejamkan mata.

Donghae terkekeh geli, "Haha ada apa dengamu Min? Lucu sekali kau malah memejamkan mata seperti itu. Apa aku terlalu jelek untuk kau lihat?"

Aku menepis tangan Donghae. Ia menganga tidak percaya. "Hei hei, kau kenapa?"

Aku memberanikan diri membuka mulutku, "K-kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap biasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menunggu lanjutan kata-kataku.

"Aku bahkan tidak berani menatapmu sekarang, dasar kau _babo_. Setiap aku melihat wajahmu aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin sore, uh-kenapa aku berkata seperti ini. Ah sudah anggap saja aku tidak berkata apa-apa"

Donghae lagi-lagi terkekeh geli, lalu dia meletakkan telapak tanganku di dadanya. Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya. "Coba rasakan,aku juga sedang berdebar-debar kok"

_Playboy_ satu ini pintar sekali berbicara, dia sukses membuat wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "D-donghae!", aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari dadanya dan lagi-lagi dia menertawakanku.

Donghae menghempaskan dirinya ke bangkunya, "Kan sudah kubilang kemarin, aku tidak mengharap balasanmu. Jadi….bersikaplah seperti biasa"

Aku menoleh ke arah Donghae , lama memandangnya malah membuatku memasang raut wajah sedih tanpa sadar.

"Hei kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Jelek sekali kau tahu tidak?", dia mencubit pipiku kesal. "Huf…jangan sedih seperti itu…apa kau tidak pernah mendengarku berkata se-serius itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak pernah", jawabku singkat.

"Aish….", Donghae mendecak. "Aku ulangi ya, aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawab perasaanku, yang aku tahu aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tapi karena kau sudah menyukai orang lain jadi yah…aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa", dia membalikkan badan hingga wajah kami berhadap-hadapan sekarang.

"Aku…menyukai orang lain?", aku sungguh kaget dengan perkataannya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Kau ini..suka Kyu kan?"

_JDER_. Dengan polosnya Donghae berkata seperti itu.

"_W-whatss_? Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku suka dia! Di..dia itu hanya sahabat saja, seperti aku denganmu", aku terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"Ah…ternyata kau masih saja _babo_ Min. Percayalah padaku,kau ini menyukainya. Kau sangat perhatian padanya"

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama darimu"

"Kau senang dilindungi olehnya"

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama darimu"

"Di saat sedang bingung dan frustasi namanya selalu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalamu"

"…."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya hingga tidak ingin melewatkan apa saja yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang"

"…."

"Kau benci saat dia akrab dengan orang lain"

"…."

"Sudah jelas?"

Donghae menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku terdiam, mencerna semua kata-kata Donghae. _'Aku…menyukai Cho Kyuhyun? Apa benar?'_

Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Sebaiknya kau nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum keduluan Zhoumi"

Mataku membelalak kaget, "A-apa?"

"Masa' kau tidak sadar, sepertinya Zhoumi itu punya kelainan, dia selalu menghindarkan Kyuhyun darimu. Seperti tidak ingin Kyu dekat-dekat denganmu. Itu sangat berbahaya, sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh lagi"

Aku menatap mata donghae dengan ragu. "B-bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya?", Ia tersenyum jahil dan mencondongkan badannya ke aku, sehingga sekarang aku terpojok di meja dan wajahnya itu sangat dekat. Dekat sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hae?", tanyaku gugup.

"Aku akan mengajarimu caranya menyatakan perasaan ke seseorang",Donghae menggenggam tanganku dan mulai menatapku dengan sinar mata berbinar-binar.

"Pertama tatap matanya dalam-dalam…."

"Saat dia mulai tenggelam di matamu…."

"Nyatakan perasaanmu. _Saranghae_"

"Na-nado"

Pipiku lebih merah dari tomat rebus sekarang, oh baiklah ! Aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri!

"Hmpft..muahaha. Kau lucu sekali Min!", Donghae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Aku mengerucutkan pipiku dan menggembungkan pipiku kesal, "Yah! Lee Donghae berhenti menertawakanku!", aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Hahaha habis kau lucu sekali Min, ya sudah kau siapkan saja kata-kata sebelum kau keduluan sepupunya itu", Ia mengedipkan satu mata. "Aku keluar dulu, ada urusan, _Bye_ Minnie~", dengan tidak sopannya dia melenggang keluar kelas begitu saja.

Aku hanya membalas menjulurkan lidahku sambil melihat dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kucengkeram erat seragam sekolahku, _'A-apa aku…menyukai Kyu?'_

_BLUSH_. Begitu menyebut namanya wajahku langsung memerah, debaran jantungku tak karuan.

_'Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau membuatku tersiksa begini? Apa salahku sih?'_, racauku dalam hati.

_'Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? Lukanya yang kemarin itu sepertinya masih sakit…'_

Aku terduduk di bangku-ku dan seperti biasanya mulai melamunkan Kyu lagi. Tapi lamunanku buyar saat aku mendengar suara deheman seseorang.

"Ehem…"

Aku menoleh ke semua penjuru kelas, dan di kelas ternyata tidak ada murid kecuali aku dan….Zhoumi.

ASTAGA! Jadi daritadi ada Zhoumi disitu..jangan bilang dia mendengarkan pembicaraanku dan Donghae tadi ?

Dia berjalan pelan ke bangkuku.

'_Dia…jangan-jangan mendengar bahwa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ke Kyuhyun?'_

**_Sungmin's POV END_**

0o0o0o

**_Kyuhyun's POV_**

"Argh..aduh", aku mengeluh perih saat turun dari mobil. Lutut kananku masih agak sakit jika dibuat berjalan.

Aku memberi salam pada _eomma-_ku untuk meninggalkanku, tadinya ia memaksaku untuk tidak berangkat sekolah, tapi aku langsung mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Akhirnya _eomma_ mau juga mengijinkan.

Aku berjalan pelan ke gerbang sekolah saat kulihat namja ikan itu datang berlari menghampiriku.

"Kyu! Saat kulihat kau turun dari mobil aku langsung berlari kesini tapi…..Hei! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?", Ia seakan kaget melihatku babak belur begini. Lalu ia memapahku membantuku untuk berjalan lebih baik.

"Ah…panjang ceritanya"

Ia mendengus, "Jawabanmu sama saja dengan Min"

"Minnie? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia sempat mengeluh sakit di kepalanya lagi?"

Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan _'Oh-please?'_

"Oh _please_ Kyu, dilihat dengan mata telanjang pun harusnya kau yang dikhawatirkan. Lihat tubuh dan wajahmu, kemana Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan tegap yang digilai _yeojya se-SM high Schoo_l?"

Aku menyikutnya, "Sialan kau bicara"

Mungkin karena melihatku seperti ini Donghae jadi tidak sampai hati membalas kejahilanku.

"Kau yakin mau masuk sekolah?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku khawatir pada Minnie"

"Aish..sialan kau membuatku iri", Donghae mengeluh lagi.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa Hae?"

"Ah tidak…"

Kami terdiam sesaat, aku terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan cara jalanku dan sepertinya aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri Hae..", aku melepaskan tangan donghae yang memapahku

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu", Donghae melepaskan tangannya. "Min ada di kelas tadi"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah aku duluan ya", kulambaikan tangan pada Donghae yang masih berdiri di tengah halaman sekolah dan menatapku seakan tak rela.

_'Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Seperti tatapan Zhoumi di malam kemarin saja..'_ Tapi aku langsung menepis pikiranku dan berjalan kembali ke arah gedung sekolah.

**_Kyuhyun's POV END_**

0o0o0

**_Sungmin's POV_**

Aku menelan ludah, "Z-Zhoumi?"

Zhoumi hanya terdiam dan masih melangkah ke arahku.

Dipikiranku sekarang berkecamuk banyak _statement_.

_'Zhoumi tahu bahwa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyu? Dia pasti marah…dia pasti….'_

"Sungmin-ah….", dia memanggil namaku pelan , satu langkah dia mendekat ke arah ku lagi.

_'Dia pasti tidak ingin aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyu seperti yang dikatakan Donghae'_

Satu langkah.

_'Sepertinya benar dia juga menyukai Kyu.. Tapi...'_, aku malah sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Satu langkah.

Zhoumi membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

'_D-dia ingin berkata apa?...Dia pasti akan berkata 'Jangan berani kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyu'…..ya dia pasti akan berkata seperti itu…argh…'_

Satu langkah lagi dan sekarang dia sudah ada tepat ada didepanku.

'_Jangan katakan itu padaku Zhoumi kumohon. Kuakui sekarang aku memang menyukai Kyu... Ma-maafkan jika aku juga menyukainya! Tolong jangan rebut Kyu lagi...aku...'_, aku memejamkan mataku seakan takut dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan Sungmin-ah?"

EH?

Zhoumi membelai lembut kepalaku dan tangannya beralih menangkup di pipiku, menyentuhnya lembut.

Dia…dia…EH ? KENAPA DIA MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU?

"Z-zhoumi-sshi…?", aku gugup sekali.

"Panggil aku Zhoumi saja"

Aku masih menatapnya heran, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dia tersenyum hangat, sangat hangat. "Ini pertama kalinya kita berdua saja"

Dia mengelus pipiku pelan, sedangkan aku hanya pucat membeku.

Cup. Dia mengecup bibirku pelan.

APA? DIA MENCIUMKU?

"Saranghae", dia beralih mengecup keningku.

TUNGGU! DIA BERCANDA KAN?

Mataku berkunang-kunang, tanganku bergetar. Seketika semua pandanganku gelap. Sepertinya aku pingsan.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>HEYAAAAA !<strong>

**Jujur-jujuran aja nih sebenernya pas di chapter 1 itu Stella sempet kaget karena ada 1 reviewers yang sempet dengan benar mengatakan jalan cerita dari fic di chapter 3 ini ;_; Hebat!**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat yang udah mau baca sampai chapter 3 ini , jika tidak ada halangan chapter 4 adalah chapter terakhir ! huaaaa stella sedih...beneran lho, ternyata kalo penulis ceritanya udah mau tamat tu sedih sendiri haha, terlalu menghayati sih...**

**Oh iya ada yang tanyak FB stella ya ? Ini username ku : Stella Stell . Mari berteman :D**

**Siang ini Stella lagi dipusingin sama berita heboh soal NSGst*r yang bilang kalo lagu Super Junior yang Superman itu jiplak lagu mereka yang judulnya "We are Superstar" . Langsung deh itu Kpopers heboh dan nge bash NSGst*r itu di twitter, si NSG itu pun bales ngebash dan njelek2in Suju+ELF+Kpopers. Pokoknya heboh deh -_-**

**Padahal setelah Stella dengerin lagu mereka, NGGAK MIRIP . Astaga heran deh sama mereka. Emang beat nya seksi gitu kayak Superman, dan itupun cuma sedikit mirip di tengah2 doang. Kalian dengerin sendiri aja dan dijamin gak akan terbesit itu lagu Superman -_- aneh banget.**

**Setahu saya, kayak gitu gak bisa dibilang PLAGIAT. Yang namanya plagiat itu mulai dari beat,instrumen sama nada bisa sama.**

**Ah yaudah sih, nggak usah dibahas terlalu dalem, mungkin mereka memang merasa mirip lagunya, ya silahkan sih sana berurusan sendiri sama om Lee Soo Man, hahaha**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW 3 ?**

**Waktunya bales review :)**

**#Hankyura**

**Hai saeng :D Ini sudah dibuat lanjutannya ...Gimana? Apa TBC nya di saat yang tidak tepat lagi? kekeke~**

**#Yayaaa**

**Annyeong Yayaa :)**

**Makasih banget, reviewmu bikin Stella semangat XD**

**Iya..Stella akan terus menggentayangi fandom screenplays ini kok ,kkkkk~**

**Oh Superman ! iya jelas doooong Stella sampe teriak2 pas KyuMin maju nyanyi bareng *O* Lee Soo Man keren deh bikin pair2 gitu...tau aja kesukaan ELF ,wkwk**

**gomawo banget udah review :))**

**#genki zen**

**Makasiiiiih bangeeeet XD. Stella juga cinta banget sama couple KyuMin3**

**Ini Stella udah update looooh :)**

**#Crystal**

**Iya tuh kenapa ya Umin gak ngaku suka sama Kyu?**

**Hm, gimana ya? Ceritanya complicated ternyata wkwk**

**Fightiiiing! Gomawo udah review XD**

**#Eunhee**

**Umin nggak menderita kook..dia cuma...agak babo #digeplakSungmin XD **

**kekeke~**

**Sippp ditunggu ya cerita selanjutnya**

**Gomawo udah review,hihi**

**#YuyaLoveSungmin **

**Buahahaha cerita kamu lucu banget! haha Subhanallah, Sholat tarawih memang memberi berkah :")**

**Mmm..Stella nggak tahu persis di album mana. Tapi yang pasti Superman sempet jadi intro buat Bonamana remix di sebuah acara yang SJ tampil gitu , 2010 lalu , ini videonya :D - /watch?v=RwWcdLh525w&feature=related**

**Kemarin tgl 7 mereka perform lagi di Inkigayo :D, cuma sayang mungkin karena kecapekan (bayangin habis muCore tgl 6 kemaren mereka langsung recording buat KBS Open Concert 30menit setelahnya ) jadinya oppadeul cuma lipsync , kasian pasti mereka capek banget TT_TT**

**Wah...chingu suka HaeMin juga? Sama dong kayak Stella.. wkwkw . Boleh deh chapter selanjutnya mungkin udah dimulai segala percintaan yang complicated itu.**

**Chingu ayo juga memeriahkan screenplays nya**

**#A silent reader**

**Waaaah ada Ultimate HaeMin shipper disini ternyata XD **

**haha jangan khawatir Stella juga suka HaeMin kok...buktinya kalo ngetik kebanyakan yang keketik itu adegan HaeMin *sweatdrop***

**Tapi buat fic ini KyuMin dulu yah XD ...besok rencananya Stella mau buat fic Sungmin di pair sama member lain selain Kyu, Haemin juga masuk rencana kkk~. **

**Ah iya...Stella akan semangat mencoba melanjutkan dua fic yang udah jadi fosil itu lagi ;_;**

**Gomawo udah review~**

**#Riku-chan**

**Iya boleh kok, nee-chan juga suka jepang :D **

**waa makasih banget udah suka sama fic ini XD**

**Gomawooo udah review~ :")**

**p.s Favorit Stella juga Superman kok dan adegan OT6 itu bener2 bikin fangirl teriak2 kesenengan XD (EunHae,KyuMin,YeWook)**

**#Ladymin13**

**Donghae-aaah ngapain kamu ikutan teriak2? Turun sinii! #ditendangHae**

**Ah jangan tatap aku dengan puppy eyes...aku jadi gak tahan...#larikelaptop #langsungpublishchapter3**

**hihihi**

**iyaaa wookie selamanya eternal maknae X3 ,terlalu imut**

**#Sena**

***HugSena* *sampemengkeret***

**Hai Senaaaaa , salam kenal jugaaa . Makasih udah suka sama fic ini dan jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnyaaa~ hihi **

**Ini fb stella : Stella Stell**

**Fighting ! :)**

**#Ilia funtimes **

**Ini udah update chinguuuu :D**

**Live perform Suju yang on air udah ada 3 ... Pertama MuBank tgl 5 Agustus, kedua MuCore tgl 6, terus terakhir kmren tgl 7 itu Inkigayo . **

**Iya seneng banget bisa ketemu sesama Elf XD gomawo reviewnyaa**

**#Parkyoonha Evil Princess **

**Makasih udah suka sama ceritanyaa #terharu :')**

**Waaah mianhae chingu itu kebiasaan ngetik kyak gitu hehe... Tapi sekarang udah aku perbaiki lho chinguuu, gomawo atas sarannya XD **

**Yep! Ayo semangat KyuMin 45 !**

**#Rie Chan**

**Yep ini udah update hehe~ Gomawo reviewnyaaa :D**

**#Kazama Yume **

**Kyu! kamu dikatain babo lagi nih ! #plak #ditamparKyu . muahahha**

**Wuhaaaa ada HaeMin shipper lagi nih XD sip sip.**

**Salam kenal Yume, gomawo reviewnya~**

**#HeeZepKyuminshipELF**

**Helo bro! gue disini-sini aja kok! muahahaha *apa-apaan kita***

**Yoi Zep salam kenaaal, Stella imnida :D**

**Wah...satu vote lagi buat HaeMin! ~**

**ah...iya foto itu...;_; aku bete ngeliatnya #ikutanfrustasi**

**gomawo reviewnyaa**

**#Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte **

**SeSUJU banget sama chingu, PERFECT !**

**Siiiip makasih udah suka sama cerita iniii hehe, gomawo juga reviewnya :D**

**#lupe**

**Cerita percintaan disini memang complicated chingu,hehe**

**Gomawo reviewnyaaah XD**

**#flufyacha**

**waaa kasian Zhouminya X( haha...Zhoumi anak baik-baik kok chingu hihi**

**Iyep. KyuMin is number 1 :D Gomawo reviewnyaaa ~**

**#chacha95**

**Wiiiw ketemu lagi HaeMin shipper , *tebarfotohaemin* buahahaha**

**Iya mereka keren banget XD , oppadeul nggak pernah gagal membuat kita terpesona *O***

**siiip makasih reviewnya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : MISTAKEN**

**Chapter 4**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Main Cast(s) : Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , Zhoumi**

**Pairing : KyuMin , HaeMin, ZhouMin**

**Rate : T menjurus ke rate yang lebih tinggi soalnya ada bad languages**

**Warning : BOYXBOY , I've warned you , DON'T LIKE YAOI? DON'T READ . Typo(s). Bad languages !**

* * *

><p><em>Sebelumnya Stella mau minta maaf bangeeeet, soalnya Stella lama banget update-nya. Kayaknya hampir berjamur ini ceritanya :((. Banyak yang udah nanyain di facebook kapan dilanjutin...<em>

_Terus juga buat yang udah review, hahaha kalian lucu-lucu deh :3 Banyak yang nebak-nebak... pokoknya review kalian bikin semangat banget deh._

_Satu lagi, kalo kemaren Stella bilang ini chapter terakhir. Ternyata Stella berubah pikiran! Soalnya banyak yang minta chapternya dipanjangin. Hihi, lagipula ternyata setelah diketik-ketik, kalo jadi satu chapter kepanjangan. _

_Tapi sekarang yang penting baca dulu deh ya :D_

_Happy reading !_

* * *

><p><strong>_Kyuhyun's POV_<strong>

Aku mengangkat tangan memberi tanda pada orang sekitar bahwa aku baik-baik saja . Sedikit senyum agar mereka yakin . Jalanku memang sedikit lambat, tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja , kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?

"Kyu-_oppa_…kau baik-baik saja?" , satu yeojya berambut panjang dan lurus datang mendekatiku dan menatapku dengan sangat khawatir . Aku tersenyum sekali lagi ,kali ini yang lebar, agar mereka percaya .

"Aku baik-baik saja", ucapku sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan yeojya itu dan berpuluh-puluh anak lainnya menatap khawatir .

Kenapa banyak sekali yeojya di koridor sekolah ini? Aku tidak habis pikir.

Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat akan bertemu Minnie. "Bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang ya? Pasti saat dia melihatku masuk sekolah dia akan mengomeliku habis-habisan", aku terkekeh geli sambil masih menatap lorong sekolah yang panjang.

"Hm..minnie ya", aku menggumam pada diriku sendiri . Di dalam ingatanku terbesit gambaran-gambaran wajahnya, tersenyum,cemberut,sedih,marah,takut, dan khawatir . Sudah berapa lama dia selalu disampingku? Rasanya ingin sekali selalu melindunginya. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Untung sekarang koridor sudah sepi , jadi tidak ada yang akan mengatakan aku orang gila.

_'Andai dia tahu jika dia sangat berarti bagiku…..'_

_'Bahkan saat di malam aku frustasi setelah berkelahi dengan dua orang sialan itu …yang kuinginkan hanyalah bertemu dengannya…kakiku dengan sendiri melangkah ke rumahnya. Haha aku terlihat seperti pemuda bodoh'_, lagi-lagi aku hanya tertawa pada diri sendiri mengingat semua kejadian itu.

Tidak terasa aku sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. "Aku harus alasan apa agar Minnie tidak marah-marah padaku karena aku masuk sekolah?" , aku memikirkan bagaimana cara menghindari omelannya itu. Dia pasti sangat khawatir karena lukaku belum sembuh betul.

Aku menahan nafas dan menelan ludah…lalu pelan kubuka pintu kelas.

"Minnie,maaf! Aku…."

Ku-edarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas dan…..

EH?

…...

Kosong?

"YAH! Lee Donghae kau membohongiku!", teriakku marah sekeras mungkin.

**_Kyuhyun's POV END_**

0o0o0o0

**_Author's POV_**

Sementara itu di ruang UKS.

Sungmin meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi-nya sendiri. Matanya yang tadinya terpejam sekarang perlahan sudah terbuka. "Ngh…", pelan dia melenguh dan segera terduduk dari posisinya yang tadi tidur.

Ia melihat sekitar, tercium sedikit bau obat, suasana serba putih dan beberapa poster tentang kesehatan. "Ini di UKS?", tanya Sungmin heran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya benar"

Sungmin terkaget dengan suara namja yang menjawabnya, ia segera menoleh ke arah samping kiri tempat tidurnya.

"Zhoumi?"

Sang namja tersenyum lalu berdiri mendekati Sungmin, "Kau sudah baikan?"

Sungmin mengangguk gugup. "Maaf merepotkanmu dengan tiba-tiba pingsan", ia menunduk dalam,berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku sempat kaget tadi saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan,tapi syukurlah sekarang kau sudah bangun", Zhoumi mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terdiam dan ujung jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merona merah. _'Ta-tadi yang di kelas itu Zhoumi menciumku? Menciumku?'_

"Maaf aku membuatmu kaget…"

Sungmin mendongakkan wajah melihat Zhoumi yang sekarang tersenyum kepadanya, tapi ia tidak berani lama-lama menatapnya.

"Itu tadi….ciuman pertamamu ya?"

Jantung Sungmin seketika berdetak kencang ,wajahnya masih memerah, Sungmin hanya menunduk, tidak bisa mengatakan iya atau tidak.

Sudut bibir Zhoumi terangkat, "Aku anggap itu iya", lalu ia duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Ng….Zhoumi….."

"Ya?"

"Ah ti-tidak jadi…" , Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan keberadaan Zhoumi .

"Katakan saja Min…"

Sungmin terhenyak sedikit saat mendengar Zhoumi memanggilnya _'Min'_.

"Ng…soal tadi di kelas…..kau tidak serius kan?", akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan keberanian untuk menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya,dunia akhirat. Dia pikir Zhoumi pasti bercanda.

Senyum di wajah Zhoumi menghilang seketika , ia mencondongkan badannya ke Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Sungmin membelalak kaget.

"Aku serius Min. Sangat serius", tangannya mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau terkejut….", Ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang kebingungan.

Zhoumi melepaskan genggamannya dan berdiri dari tempatnya . Ia menerawang jauh menatap jendela UKS yang tirainya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Sangat aneh aku menemukan seorang namja _-yang bahkan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan siswa berandalan-_ melompat pagar dengan mudahnya", Zhoumi mengangkat sudut bibirnya lagi , jari-jarinya menyentuh dagu.

"Aku sempat terkejut, tapi aku langsung merasa bahwa kau spesial, kau terlihat sangat cantik saat itu", Zhoumi menyentuh sedikit kaca jendela, mencari sinar yang masuk.  
>"Maaf aku selalu berbuat dan berkata hal yang tidak mengenakkan padamu. Aku tahu…aku orang yang terlalu protektif…dan aku tahu kau sangat dekat dengan sepupuku,Cho Kyuhyun"<p>

Sungmin menelan ludah, "Jadi saat aku mengajak kau dan Kyu ke kantin….."

"Aku sengaja menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun agar dia tidak menggenggam erat tanganmu…."

"Saat aku menanyakan apa dia akan menemaniku latihan…."

"Aku sengaja mengajaknya pergi…."

"Saat dia mengelus rambutku….."

"Aku sengaja melepaskan tangannya darimu agar dia tidak bisa menyentuhmu lagi"

"Tapi kau selalu menatapku dengan pandangan…."

"Pandangan tidak suka?"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu.

"Aku menujukan pandangan itu pada Kui Xian, bukan padamu, tapi sepertinya kau selalu salah sangka"

"Z-zhou…." , Sungmin merasakan tangan putih dan hangat Zhoumi menyentuh pipinya .

"Tadinya aku sangat tidak suka saat Kyuhyun selalu menelponmu tiap malam. Tapi malam kemarin aku sungguh khawatir mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan _eomma_-mu bahwa kau menghilang, dan aku langsung saja menyusul Kui Xian"

Deru nafas Zhoumi kian terasa di telinga Sungmin.

"Aku serius benar-benar menyukaimu Min. Apa kau tahu aku senang sekali ketika berkenalan denganmu"

Dada Sungmin berdegup sangat kencang, "Z-zhoumi tapi aku tidak bisa….maaf"

Mata Zhoumi menatap Sungmin intens, "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku…"

Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin sekali lagi. "Zhoumi hen-hentikan…aku.."

_HATCHIII!_

…...

…...

"Ma-maaf Zhoumi ! hahaha aku tidak tahu jika aku akan bersin", Sungmin malu sekali, sejenis mengacaukan adegan romantis, tapi di lain pihak ia sangat bersyukur karena setidaknya ia tidak harus mendorong Zhoumi jauh-jauh saat itu juga.

Zhoumi sempat ber-_sweatdrop_ tapi ia tersenyum lagi, "Haha, kau memang lucu sekali Min", Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang . "Kau pulang saja, sepertinya kau hampir terkena flu"

Sungmin menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak sakit kok aku baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah aku duluan ke kelas ya, jaga kesehatanmu", Zhoumi mengusap kepala Sungmin sebentar lalu melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Oh iya Zhoumi.."

Zhoumi menoleh, "Ya?"

"Maaf…..tapi, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu", ucap Sungmin pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar Zhoumi, namun Ia dapat menangkap dari gerak bibir Sungmin.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengatakan, "Aku mengerti, tapi aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku", dan kali ini ia pun pergi keluar.

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu merebahkan diri lagi ke kasur. "Astaga….apa yang terjadi hari ini…", desahnya pada diri sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit ruang UKS.

**_Author's POV END_**

O0o0o0o

**_Zhoumi's POV_**

Hampir saja copot jantungku , dapat mukjizat darimana aku bisa mengatakan semuanya tadi pada Sungmin . Ah ya sudahlah, sepertinya dia butuh istirahat.

"Baiklah aku duluan ke kelas ya, jaga kesehatanmu", ucapku sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya . Aku suka sekali mengusap kepalanya, ia terlihat sangat lucu dengan pipi yang memerah seperti itu.

Aku melangkahkan diri ke pintu sebelum menoleh sekali lagi ke arahnya karena Ia memanggilku.

"Maaf…..tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu…..", ucapnya pelan, bahkan sangat pelan. Tapi aku masih dapat menangkap artinya.

Sakit memang, tapi aku mengetahui apa dan siapa yang kau maksud Min.

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku", hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Hanya seperti…..penghibur diri.

Kututup pintu UKS itu dari luar, lalu menghela nafas.

Aku melangkah ke-kiri saat ku sadari aku melewati siluet seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"Jadi sekarang kita bersaing?"

Namja itu bersandar di tembok luar ruang UKS.

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

Namja itu tersenyum, licik,marah,_evil_, atau apalah itu.

"Beruntung saat aku lihat kelas kosong ada satu siswa yang lewat dan saat kutanya kalian dimana katanya dia melihat-mu menggendong Minnie kesini. Ck,kebetulan sekali "

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Oh baguslah", aku berusaha tidak menanggapinya dan kuputuskan untuk pergi.

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamanya"

Aku menghentikan langkahku ,pupil mataku melebar seketika dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan kau senang dulu menganggap bahwa kau telah menciumnya berarti itu ciuman pertamanya. Aku sudah menciumnya lebih dulu"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Kau pikir aku sudah bersamanya selama berapa tahun? Aku mencurinya saat dia tidur. Dan itu berarti kau…...kalah", namja itu tersenyum lagi, licik.

"Tidak masalah bagiku", aku berusaha menahan agar tidak terjadi perdebatan serius.

"Asal kau tahu, jika saja itu benar-benar ciuman pertama Minnie, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan wajahmu sekarang"

Aku menahan nafas menahan segala amarah yang kusimpan. "Syukurlah itu tidak terjadi", ujarku sedikit bercanda.

"Kita sepupu Mi, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita rusak. Tapi aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam"

Aku tersenyum, hampir _evil_ tapi tidak se-_evil_ dia pastinya. "Aku tahu Kyu. Kuterima tantanganmu"

Kui Xian melayangkan _evil-glare_ nya kepadaku, dan aku membalasnya santai lalu kali ini benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kui Xian yang masih juga bersandar di depan ruang UKS tadi.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerah begitu saja…sepupu", kukepalkan tangan erat-erat dan kugertakkan gigiku.

**_Zhoumi's POV End_**

0o0o0o0

**_Kyuhyun's POV_**

"_SHIT!_" , aku mengumpat pada diri sendiri dan menatap wajahku sendiri di cermin kamar mandi.

Setelah pertemuanku dan Zhoumi tadi aku memutuskan untuk mencuci wajah,menenangkan diri, dan meluapkan kekesalanku di kamar mandi.

_'Jadi selama ini…..maka dari itu Zhoumi selalu menatapku aneh ternyata karena itu, jadi karena ini….'_

"Argh!", aku mengacak rambutku kesal . Sial sial sial, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih dulu . Kalau aku menyadarinya lebih awal aku pasti akan….akan….memang aku akan melakukan apa? Ah sudahlah, membingungkan sekali.

"Ouch!", aku lupa luka di kakiku belum sembuh benar. Bodohnya aku malah menendang tembok tidak karuan.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri, "Kenapa aku harus merasa begini? Memangnya Minnie siapaku?", kubasuh wajahku dengan air sekali lagi, mencoba membersihkan pikiran. Setelah menyerah karena pikiranku masih saja keruh , aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tidak ada gunanya aku masuk sekolah hari ini.

0o0o0o

Sore hari.

Aku sedang memainkan PSP kesayanganku saat kulihat Zhoumi membuka pintu kamar dan masuk.

"Kukira kau akan masuk sekolah tadi"

Aku diam tidak menjawab, mataku masih terus tertuju pada layar PSP padahal telinga dan pikiranku sedang tertuju pada apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi.

"Beruntung sekali tadi aku bisa mengantar Sungmin pulang, bahkan tadi dia sempat membelikanku es krim, dan aku tidak menyangka dia sangat lucu saat ada sisa es krim belepotan di wajahnya,dia seperti anak kec-", belum selesai dia bicara aku melayangkan satu bantal ke arahnya, tapi _shit_, dia memang lelaki sempurna, lemparanku dia hindari dengan cekatan.

"Hei-hei kau tidak mau mendengar ceritaku?", ucap Zhoumi sambil menaruh tas-nya disebelah meja dan merebahkan tubuh di kasurnya.

"Hah tentu saja tidak perlu. Memangnya kau mau kalau mendengar ceritaku bersama dia selama 6 tahun ini ? Ha? Kau mau? Baiklah aku ceritakan, 3 tahun lalu saat Sungmin ulang tahun dia sempat menangis karena kukerjai, dan kau tahu wajahnya saat menangis itu sungguh membuatku ingin memeluk-", aku menghindar saat Zhoumi ganti melempar guling ke arahku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bercerita", ia mencibirku

Kulemparkan gulingnya kembali, berharap kali ini kena wajahnya tapi sepertinya aku salah sasaran, guling itu jatuh begitu saja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Aku mendengus kesal, kulirik Zhoumi sepertinya sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan peperangan. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga melanjutkan bermain PSP-ku.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Aku meliriknya di sudut mataku, sempat terbesit untuk mengabaikan pertanyaannya lagi, tapi kali ini aku tertarik. "Ha?",kurespon dengan singkat.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mempertahankan dan menyadari perasaanmu pada Sungmin?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, ku-_stop_ permainan PSP-ku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa disaat aku muncul dan juga menyukainya, kenapa kau baru mati-matian seperti ingin mempertahankannya sekarang? Kemana kau selama 6 tahun ini yang kau banggakan?"

Panas badanku sampai ke ubun-ubun, aku terselimuti emosi saat mendengar pernyataan Zhoumi. "Kau?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, lebih baik kau pikirkan baik-baik. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur dulu", dengan tenangnya Zhoumi menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut abu-abunya pertanda jangan-ganggu-aku-mau-tidur.

"Cih!", aku mendecak kesal sendiri. Aku kembali menyandarkan punggungku di kepala kasur yang bersenderan dengan tembok. _'Sial,anak itu memang daridulu pintar bermain kata'_

Aku stres sekali memikirkan perkataan Zhoumi tadi. Kenapa baru sekarang?

"Kyuhyun!"

Kenapa baru sekarang? Sebenarnya aku menganggap Minnie sebagai apa?

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Kenapa baru sekarang? Aku tahu dia sangat berarti dalam hidupku, aku cemburu jika ada orang yang mendekatinya…tapi…apa itu artinya aku menyukainya? Atau hanya sebagai sahabat dekat?

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Baiklah,sekarang malah suara _eomma_ yang terdengar keras memanggilku,

"Iya _eomma_ aku turun!"

Aku dengan ogah turun menuruti panggilan _eomma_-ku.

"Ah kau kemana saja _eomma_ panggil daritadi?", _eomma_ mencubit lenganku.

"Aw! Sakit _eomma_. Aku tadi ng…ketiduran…"

"Ya sudah sana ke ruang tamu, ada Sungmin-ah mencarimu", _eomma_ mengelus lenganku yang baru saja dia cubit tadi. Ah dasar _eomma evil_.

"Ne...", eh? Apa tadi _eomma_ bilang?

"Siapa tadi _eomma_ bilang? Sungmin?", aku mengguncang bahu _eomma_.

"Iya Sungmin-ah, Sungmin, masa' kau sudah lupa? Kau tidak amnesia kan? Aduh kau kenapa sih?", _eomma_ melepaskan tanganku. "Aneh sekali kau hari ini _chagi_"

Aku langsung menuju ruang tamu dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajah itu…akhirnya aku melihat wajah itu lagi.

"_Annyeong_ Kyu", dia duduk dengan di kursi dan tersenyum manis.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terkembang di wajahku.

"Minnie!", aku menghambur langsung memeluknya. Dia sedikit kaget tapi langsung membalas pelukanku.

"Haha,sepertinya kau sudah sehat", dia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum hangat menatapku.

"Aku sudah sangat sehat,kau tidak perlu khawatir. Oh iya, ada perlu apa Min?", aku mempersilahkannya duduk lagi. Pandanganku tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tadinya aku mau menjengukmu melihat apa lukamu sudah sembuh betul. Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja", ia tersenyum _aegyo_ di sela pembicaraanya. "Dan aku juga ingin mengantarkan ini", Ia menyodorkan buku tulis bersampul pink padaku.

"Ini…..?"

"Ini catatan pelajaran hari ini. Aku tidak tahu kau memerlukannya atau tidak, yang pasti aku meminjamkannya sekarang. Nih ambil"

Aku terkekeh geli, "Tidak mau ah,aku tidak suka buku bersampul pink"

"Ah_ mwoya~_!", Ia menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan memukul bahuku pelan. "Apa salahnya _pink_ itu warna yang lucu tau!"

Aku masih saja tertawa melihat reaksinya, ia memang sensitif jika sudah disinggung soal warna kesukannya. PINK.

"Bercanda bercanda,_peace_,jangan marah. Aku suka juga kok warna pink", aku mengambil buku dari tangannya. "Terimakasih Min", aku mengacak rambutnya.

"Oh iya mau keluar sebentar?", tanyaku.

Tentu aku disebut _evil_ bukan tanpa sebab, sebelum Sungmin menjawab aku sudah menarik tangannya tanpa mendengar persetujuannya terlebih dahulu, yang artinya kau-harus-menuruti-perintahku.

Sungmin seperti biasa hanya mendecak kesal dan mengikuti langkahku.

"Mau kemana Kyu?", ia mensejajarkan langkahnya disebelahku. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Kulihat pipinya seketika merona merah. Aku tersenyum.  
>"Aku akan menraktirmu"<p>

**_Kyuhyun's POV END_**

0o0o0o0

**_Sungmin's POV_**

"Aku akan menraktirmu", dengan seenaknya lagi dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke taman dekat rumahnya. Ia menyuruhku duduk. "Tunggu disini sebentar ya"

Dasar Cho Kyuhyun,selalu saja tiba-tiba seenaknya menyuruhku. Aku tersenyum sendiri dan memandang tanganku yang tadi digenggamnya._ 'Padahal aku sudah sering bergandengan tangan dengannya, tapi kenapa sekarang perasaannya jadi lain?'_

Lamunanku buyar saat Kyuhyun kembali membawa dua buah es krim.

"Ini,untukmu", dengan bangganya ia menyodorkan es krim itu kepadaku.

"Tapi kalau es krim…aku…", aku hendak menolak tapi dia memaksaku untuk mengambilnya. Mau tidak mau aku menerimanya.

Kyu duduk disebelahku dan ia masih asik dengan es krim-nya sendiri.

"Kalau es krim…kau sudah makan ya?"

"Ng…iya….", aku mengangguk kecil.

"Oh…", dia ikutan mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Dengan Zhoumi?"

Aku terkejut mendengar tebakannya. "Darimana kau…."

Es krimku terjatuh ketika dia dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan badan,posisinya sekarang ada di depanku ,membungkuk dan menahanku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membelikannya es krim?"

"E-eh?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau membelikan Zhoumi es krim ha?", matanya tajam menapatku, tepat menangkap perhatianku hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya kembali.

Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu.

"I-itu hanya permintaan maaf…", ya, itu hanya permintaan maaf ku pada Zhoumi karena tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, dan sebagai tanda kita tetap bisa menjadi teman baik. Bukannya tidak ada yang salah?

"Permintaan maaf karena?"

"A-ah! Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu!", aku mendorongnya. "Lihat es krimku jadi jatuh kan", aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia terlihat cemberut aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jadi sekarang kau main rahasia denganku?"

"Bukan begitu…tapi aku benar tidak bisa menceritakannya….", aku memasang bunny-eyes andalanku. Sepertinya dia selalu tidak bisa mengelak dari tatapanku yang satu ini.

"Argh baiklah, untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa", dia mendudukan dirinya kesal. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang ternyata seperti anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Min?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tertawa?"

"Tidak boleh, karena itu membuatku ingin menciummu"

_BLUSH_

Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau katakan tadi itu? Kau berhasil membuat wajahku merah seperti udang rebus sekarang.

Aku melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan sekarang dia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sepertinya….aku melihat semburat merah juga di pipinya.

"Kau suka ciuman,Kyu?", Kyuhyun sempat tersedak gara-gara pertanyaanku itu.

"Ng…tergantung…"

"Tergantung bagaimana?"

"Kalau ciuman itu dari orang yang ku sukai aku pasti senang. Kalau tidak ya aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya"

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi jika orang itu menciummu dengan penuh perasaan bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, "Sama saja, kalau kita tidak punya perasaan padanya tentu tidak akan berarti apa-apa"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk mendengar jawabannya. Setelah itu kita tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lagi. Kyu sibuk menghabiskan es krim coklatnya, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam memandanginya.

"Ehem", Kyuhyun berdehem mencairkan suasana. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah hampir malam"

Sekali lagi dia seenaknya menarikku tanpa mendengar persetujuan iya atau tidak dulu dariku. Tapi kali ini, aku hanya menunduk dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju rumah.

_'Huh,apa-apaan ini,katanya tadi mengajak keluar untuk membelikanku es krim,kenapa malah jadi dia yang makan sendiri?'_, aku menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang katanya tidak mau es krim"

Mataku melebar sempurna saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau bisa baca pikiran orang ya?", aku menatapnya heran. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Isi hatimu mudah dibaca sih,itu,lewat wajahmu", Ia menyentuh hidungku dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuatku merona merah lagi.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, _'Kalau isi hatiku mudah dibaca….berarti….'_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

'_Tunggu, harusnya kan sekarang aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku?'_, aku ingat akan tujuan awalku sebenarnya ke rumah Kyu. Aku berjanji pada Donghae untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyu hari ini. Kurogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponsel,membuka inbox pesan dan kubuka pesan dari Donghae yang dikirim 2 jam yang lalu.

**_"Sungminnie, hwaiting!"_**

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan itu, kira-kira sudah hampir 3 kali aku mengulang membaca pesan dari Donghae itu untuk membangkitkan semangatku lagi.

"Ng…Kyu..", akhirnya aku menghentikan langkahku. Kutarik jaket-nya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba berhenti dan menariknya agar berhenti juga. Ia membalikkan badannya. "Min?"

"Tunggu, aku masih ada keperluan..", aku menatap matanya penuh ragu tapi juga penuh perasaan. Kulihat di bola matanya terpancar sesuatu yang tidak bisa kugambarkan. Wajahnya yang tadinya terkejut sekarang berubah melunak, lalu mendekat kepadaku. Jantungku makin berdebar-debar hingga aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

_'Bagaimana ini bagaimana? Kenapa semua keberanianku tadi malah jadi hilang?'_

"Baiklah,kau ada keperluan apa Min?", ucapnya pelan dan sangat lembut.

Bibirku terkunci rapat, tatapan mataku kosong tapi tepat ke bola matanya.

"Minnie-ah? Kenapa kau malah diam?", Kyu melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku, mencoba menyadarkanku yang masih kunjung tak bereaksi.

Aku mencoba menggerakan bibirku tapi rasanya sungguh susah.

Aku berharap Donghae sekarang ada di sini dan menjadi juru bicaraku seperti biasanya. Tapi sayangnya kali ini ia tidak ada disampingku.

Kupejamkan mata mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Min kau baik-baik saja kan? Kalau memang tidak ada keperluan lagi, sekarang kita pulang saja, sudah hampir malam"

Aku bukanlah namja yang pandai menyampaikan sesuatu lewat kata-kata, aku lebih baik disuruh bermain gitar di depan kelas daripada harus membaca pidato yang monoton dan membosankan. Aku lebih menyampaikan perasaanku selalu lewat gerakan dan tindakan, tetapi buruknya,selalu secara spontan. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyu! Itu ada bekas es krim di wajahmu"

"A-?"

Kutarik kerah jaketnya dan kubuat tidak ada jarak lagi di antara kita.

Selama 2 detik itu bahkan aku tidak bisa bernafas. Selama 2 detik itu kakiku berjinjit menyamakan tingginya. Selama 2 detik itu kecupanku pertama kali untuk bibirnya. Dan selama 2 detik itu…telah kusampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil dan ringan tapi lembut. Hangat, dan mampu memompa darah sempurna ke seluruh tubuh.

Kulepaskan perlahan genggamanku pada kerah jaketnya. Kami terdiam hampir 1 menit tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku tidak berani memandang matanya sekarang…sungguh tidak berani.

"Hei Kui Xian!"

Suara namja yang familiar itu membuyarkan keheningan kami berdua.

"Hei kau kemana saja? _Eomma_-mu mencarimu daritadi. Katanya guru les matematika-mu sudah datang!", Zhoumi berlari kecil dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan menatap datangnya Zhoumi.

Zhoumi berhenti dari lari-nya dan mengatur nafasnya sebentar, "Hah..kau merepotkanku saja, Cho-_ahjumma_ sampai bingung kau pergi kemana. Eh Min kenapa kau juga ada disini?"

Zhoumi menatap kami berdua heran. Sedangkan kami masih terdiam.

"Hei,kalian kenapa?", Zhoumi untuk kesekian kalinya bertanya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi dalam diam. Perhatian, dia melangkah PERGI begitu saja.

Dan…dia tidak menatapku? Tidak merespon apa-apa?

"Hei,mau kemana kau?", Zhoumi berteriak saat Kyu berjalan menjauh.

Tidak ada jawaban, Ia masih terdiam sambil berjalan menjauhi kita. Menjauh dariku. Dari AKU.

"Aish, apa sih yang dia pikirkan, pergi begitu saja?", Zhoumi mendecak kesal melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun itu.

Apa yang terjadi ini?

Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku. Bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Aku….melakukan hal yang salah? Dia marah? Dia tidak suka dengan yang aku lakukan tadi?

_'Kalau ciuman itu dari orang yang ku sukai aku pasti senang. Kalau tidak ya aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya'_, tiba-tiba aku teringat apa yang Kyu ucapkan tadi.

Pandanganku mulai kabur.

_'Sama saja, kalau kita tidak punya perasaan padanya tentu tidak akan berarti apa-apa'_

Aku menarik nafasku dalam, sangat dalam.

Zhoumi menepuk pundaku. "Min..kau baik-baik saja?"

Mataku terasa panas, hatiku bergejolak hebat. Aku sungguh bodoh, apa aku benar-benar salah? Harusnya aku tidak menciumnya tadi! Harusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Aiiish!

"Min, kenapa kau menangis?", Zhoumi mengusap satu tetes air mataku yang jatuh.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil terisak pelan. Kubiarkan dua tetes air mataku jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mata.

Apa artinya aku ditolak? Kenapa dia tega sekali tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa. Lebih baik dia bilang langsung kalau tetap ingin jadi sahabat, bukan berarti harus meninggalkanku tanpa memberikan jawaban apa-apa.

"Min…", Zhoumi memelukku yang masih saja menangis. Dia mendekapku erat,erat sekali seakan tidak ingin melepaskanku. "Sudah…jangan menangis"

Aku memejamkan mataku, ,mencoba menenangkan diri.

Zhoumi mengusap rambutku perlahan, "Ini…masalah Kui Xian ya?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya lagi, air mataku masih terus mengalir, padahal hanya hal seperti ini saja, tapi aku malah menangis, aku kenapa jadi cengeng seperti ini?

Zhoumi menatapku sedih, "Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau menangis", jari-jarinya mengusap lembut pipiku.

Aku menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Zhoumi. Siapapun, aku sedang butuh tempat bersandar sekarang. Tempatku membenamkan wajah, dan tempatku menenangkan diri.

**_Sungmin's POV END_**

0o0o0o

**_Author's POV_**

Kyuhyun kembali kerumah dan masih diam seribu bahasa. Saat ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruang tamu, e_omma_-nya menyambutnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kemana saja kau, tidak lihat Joon-_Songsaenim_ sudah datang?", _eomma_ Kyu hampir berteriak tapi ia tahan sedemikian rupa karena ia sadar di situ masih ada guru yang disebut tadi.

Jangan sebut Kyuhyun_evil_ kalau dia tidak berjalan begitu saja melewati dua orang-tua itu.

"Yah! Kyu! Kau mau kemana?", eomma Kyu sekarang sudah meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Aku ingin tidur _eomma_", jawab Kyuhyun pelan sambil menaiki tangga,menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan _eomma_ dan juga guru les- privatnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dan terbengong begitu saja.

0o0o0o

"Mmm….terimakasih Zhoumi sudah mengantarkanku sampai sini", Sungmin membungkukkan badannya tanda terimakasih.

"Tidak perlu sampai begitu Min. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat", Zhoumi mengalungkan syal pada leher Sungmin.

"Eh tapi ini…", Sungmin hendak menolaknya tapi Zhoumi malah makin memasangkan erat di leher Sungmin.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan di luar maupun di dalam rumah", ucap Zhoumi sambil tertawa kecil.

Sungmin pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Zhoumi itu. "Baiklah…sekali lagi terimakasih banyak Mi…."

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Iya,aku baik-baik saja. Maaf aku tiba-tiba menangis tadi…"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin cerita apa yang terjadi padamu dan Kui Xian?"

Sungmin kali ini menggeleng, "Tidak perlu,tidak ada yang terjadi kok", ia memaksakan senyum.

Zhoumi tahu, namja didepannya sekarang sedang tersenyum palsu menyembunyikan segala masalahnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau merasa begitu, aku tidak akan memaksamu", Zhoumi sekali lagi mengeratkan syal di leher Sungmin agar makin hangat. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Cho-_ahjumma_ pasti juga sudah mencariku", Zhoumi melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah menjauhi Sungmin.

"Hati-hati…", Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Zhoumi yang berjalan pulang.

Sungmin masih berdiri di depan rumahnya, diam,menunduk,dan memutuskan untuk berdiri disitu untuk waktu yang lama.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang ponsel mulai mencari nama di kontaknya. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

_Lee Donghae_

**_Author's POV END_**

0o0o0

**_Zhoumi's POV_**

Aku tertawa kecil pada diriku sendiri. Ku tendang bola salju kecil yang ada di jalan.

"Zhoumi, Zhoumi…..sok sekali kau menanyakan ada masalah apa antara Sungmin dan Kui Xian"

Kutendang bola salju itu lebih keras sehingga pecah mengenai tiang listrik. Sekarang yang ada hanya butir-butir salju yang hancur.

"Kalaupun kau tidak mau bercerita, aku sudah tahu semuanya Min…."

_-flashback-_

Ya, sebenarnya aku melihat semuanya. Saat aku berlari mencari Kui Xian karena Cho-_ahjumma_ menyuruhku, di situ, di taman itu. Aku melihat sosok namja mungil yang ku-idamkan tengah berjinjit –_yang membuatnya makin menggemaskan-_ menyamakan tinggi dengan _namja_ yang ada didepannya.

Bagai ditusuk dengan pedang,perih.

Ia menciumnya. Menciumnya.

Aku melihat hanya kecupan ringan, tapi dari matanya tersirat berjuta makna. Sungguh aku iri sekali dengan _namja_ yang di-cium-nya itu. Iri setengah mati. Hampir saja aku menendang kucing jalanan yang baru saja lewat.

Aku menenangkan diri saat itu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan memutuskan untuk memanggil nama Kui Xian. Bersikap seolah aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Hingga sekarang.

_-flashback end-_

0o0o0

Ku buka kusen pintu berwarna coklat eboni itu. "Aku kembali", sedikit ucapan agar orang rumah tahu aku sudah pulang.

Kulihat Cho-_ahjumma_ sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil membaca majalah kesayangannya. Kakinya menghentak-hentak di lantai,seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Menyadari keberadaanku, beliau menurunkan sedikit majalah dari wajahnya, "Kau sudah kembali Zhoumi?"

"Iya…", ucapku pelan. Aku melihat ke sekitar ruang tamu dan mendapati kosong. "Loh, mana Kui Xian?"

"Ck", ahjumma terlihat seperti kesal. "Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya,pulang-pulang dia seperti orang mati, bahkan dengan tidak sopannya ia pergi meninggalkan guru les-nya. Hah,dasar anak itu. Apa kau tahu dia kenapa Zhoumi?"

Aku menggeleng,berbohong. "Aku juga tidak tahu _jumma_…"

Wajah_ ahjumma_ terlihat kesal tapi sepertinya juga terlihat pasrah. "Hm..baiklah,lebih baik kau juga istirahat sekarang. Entah kenapa kalian berdua pulang-pulang wajahnya terlihat aneh semua", ucap ahjumma sebenarnya bermaksud bercanda, tapi memang benar.

"Aku ke atas dulu", pamitku pada ahjumma sambil tersenyum.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati si brengsek itu duduk terdiam di kasurnya. Matanya kosong dan menerawang.

"Hei…"

Kupanggil dia satu kali. Tapi dia tidak merespon.

"Kui Xian.."

Ada apa dengannya? Lihat tatapannya itu,seperti orang gila yang setengah sadar?

_BUK!_

Kulepmarkan bantal tepat di wajahnya, membuatnya tersadar sedikit dari lamunannya.

"Z-Zhoumi?", Ia menatapku kaget,seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

_BUAGH!_ Aku meninju wajahnya, jangan salahkan aku, tapi aku sedang benar-benar emosi sekarang.

Kyuhyun terjengit kaget di atas kasurnya. Ia memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?", aku berteriak sambil mencengkeram kerah jaketnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau memukulku?"

Bagus. Ia sudah mulai berbicara sekarang.

"Aku memukulmu agar otakmu itu sadar! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja hah?"

"Sungmin….?"

"Kau meninggalkan dia setelah dia menciummu? Kelakuan macam apa itu!", aku memang kesal Sungmin mencium Kui Xian. Tapi aku juga sangat kesal melihat kelakuan sepupuku sendiri, dia membuat Sungmin menangis.

Matanya membelalak kaget, "Jadi….minnie benar-benar menciumku?"

Aku melepaskan kerah jaketnya dengan tatapan _'Ha?'_

"Jadi tadi itu nyata? Tadi itu Minnie benar-benar menciumku?", tanyanya berulang kali kepadaku. Aku masih terbengong dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Zhoumi apa itu benar? Itu tadi benar?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Astaga Zhoumi! Aku kira itu tadi mimpi! Makanya aku pulang kerumah untuk tidur agar terbangun dari mimpi itu!"

_Sweatdrop._ Tuhan,kenapa aku punya sepupu sebodoh ini?

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Kau yakin Zhoumi?", ia memegang bibirnya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya,seperti hendak memastikan sekali lagi kecupan bibir Sungmin itu nyata.

"Kau mau aku pukul lagi agar yakin ini bukan mimpi?", aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukulnya lagi. Dia siap menangkis.

"YIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kui Xian berteriak keras, keras sekali. Aku yakin Cho-a_hjumma_ akan marah-marah sehabis ini.

Kui Xian mengguncang-guncang bahuku. "Terimakasih Zhoumi terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku! Astaga ini bukan mimpi!", Ia berlari-lari kesenangan, seperti anak kecil.

Aku hanya memandang sepupuku itu heran, lalu menepuk jidat. "Ya Tuhan…"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!", ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar, disusul teriakan Cho_-ahjumma_ yang kesal tapi sepertinya dilewati begitu saja oleh Kui Xian.

**_Zhoumi's POV END_**

0o0o0

**_Author's POV_**

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun membekas sempurna di tumpukan salju sepanjang jalan. Nafasnya makin berat saat ia berlari. Bibirnya tak kunjung berhenti mengukir senyum. "Ini bukan mimpi…..Minnie menciumku,minnie menciumku", kata-kata itu ia gumamkan terus sepanjang jalan.

"Tunggu aku Minnie….."

Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkahnya. Memastikan bahwa dua blok ke depan adalah rumah Sungmin. Ia mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya dan sekarang berjalan perlahan. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

Senyum yang tadi mengembang seketika hilang. Salju turun semakin deras. Membuat pandangan sedikit kabur, tapi Ia dapat melihat jelas.

Di depan rumah Sungmin, Ia melihat sesosok _namja_ yang tengah berdiri dan mencium lembut dahi Sungmin, lama, dan tak kunjung berhenti.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, mulutnya menggumamkan satu nama.

"Lee Donghae"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>TBC! Annyeong semuaaaaaa!<p>

****Sesuai sama judulnya, Mistaken, fic ini sebenernya berisi banyak kesalahpahaman yang membuat cerita makin ruwet dan complicated. Ternyata begitu juga dengan ide di otak Stella yang makin bruwet hahaha.****

**m(_ _)m**

**Lanjut nih Stella mau cerita,**

**Yang pasti, jadi gini ceritanya. Kira-kira 2 hari setelah publish yang chapter 3, Stella mulai nulis...udah setengahnya kira-kira. CLAP. Laptop mati ;_; , data belom kesimpen. Itu rasanya sedih banget,serasa dicakar-cakar sama Heebum...**

**Terus besoknya Stella mulai ngetik lagi sambil download-download banyak hal, mungkin laptop jadi berat terus lambat banget digerakin dan tiba-tiba semua QUIT sendiri -_- astaga itu sedih banget,serasa dilempar Shindong oppa ;_;**

**Jadi Stella hampir lama banget ngambek dan kapok buat ngetik lagi. **

**Terus akhirnya banyak yang nanyain di facebook kapan kelanjutannya :") terus juga liat review2 dari kalian. Akhirnya Stella berusaha buat ngetik lagi, tapi, ide bener-bener stuck! **

**Beneran, Stella sempet 3 kali ngubah cerita gimana biar nge feel sama aku-nya sendiri. Jadi sekali udah selesai,dibaca lagi, ada yang jelek,ganti lagi, ada yang jelek bikin abru lagi. Aaaaargh pokoknya perjalanan panjang.**

**Ini semua gara-gara kehabisan ide ;_; malang sekali nasibku. **

**Maaf banget kalo chapter kali ini geje abis,makin jelek atau gimana, huhuhu, yang pasti Stella udah berusaha buat nulis apa yang menurut Stella nge-feel, hehe.**

**Dan satu lagi, ternyata mau buat ending itu susaaaaaaah banget! Makanya Stella masih belom siap buat bikin endingnya,dan ta-da! akhirnya TBC lagi.**

**MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW. :""")**

**Banyak yang minta tetep KyuMin, tapi banyak juga yang HaeMin, bahkan ada yang ZhouMin.**

**Aaaaaah author bingung. Tapi yang pasti fic ini tetep KyuMin, soalnya dari awal janjinya udah KyuMin sih :((**

**hiks, Stella malah sekarang lagi suka juga sama HenMin, muahahaha *ketawa evil*. Habis pas di SJ-M Beijing Fanmeet, Henry sama Sungmin lucu banget ,CUTENESS OVERLOAD XD**

**Terus ada yang nanyak yah,di Suju Stella suka siapa?**

**Tiga bias Stella di Suju : Sungmin-Kyuhyun-Heechul !**

**Udah liat foto teaser Mr. Simple ver B? Alamaaaaaak Heechul keren ganteng banget ! *O*. Semua ganteng deh!**

**haha**

**Pokoknya jeongmal gomawo kamsahamnida buat yang udah review, Stella udah baca semua satu persatu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu lagi. Soalnya bingung mau gimana balesnya :( #ditimpuk batu**

**Dan sekali lagi minta maaf, minta maaf banget, kalo ceritanya jelek, huhu. Stella akan berusaha update chapter depan lebih cepet dari ini. **

**GOMAWOYOOOOOOOO~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : MISTAKEN**

**Chapter 5**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Main Cast(s) : Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , Zhoumi**

**Pairing : KyuMin , HaeMin, ZhouMin, Zhoux?**

**Rate : T menjurus ke rate yang lebih tinggi soalnya ada bad languages**

**Warning : BOYXBOY , I've warned you , DON'T LIKE YAOI? DON'T READ . Typo(s). Bad languages !**

* * *

><p><strong>_Donghae's POV_<strong>

"Hyung, mau kopi?"

_Dongsaeng_-ku, Henry Lau menawarkanku kopi hangat di cuaca sedingin ini. Siapa yang menolak?

"Tentu", aku tersenyum sambil masih duduk bersandar di sofa. Tak berapa lama dia datang membawa dua cangkir kopi panas, memberikannya satu padaku.

"_Thanks_"

"_Hyung_,jadi besok aku harus menjemput hyung di sekolah? Ah merepotkan sekali", tanya Henry sambil masih menyeruput kopinya.

"Siapa suruh kau meminjam kendaraanku?", aku tertawa dan memukul kepalanya pelan sekali dengan bantal sofa.

"Aish,aduh, iya-iya aku mengerti. Jahat sekali kau _hyung_ pada _dongsaeng_-mu yang baru saja kembali dari China ini", Henry terlihat mengusap kepalanya.

Baru saja aku ingin membalas perkataannya, tapi aku merasakan ponselku bergetar, seseorang menelponku.

_Minnie?_

"Halo Min?"

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Min?"

"Aku kesana sekarang!"

Aku menyambar jaketku yang ada di sofa dan berlari pergi. Henry hanya bisa terbengong dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Aku berlari menuju rumah Sungmin,kebiasaan jelek anak itu adalah, dia tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya lewat kata-kata. Kadang hanya mendengarnya diam seperti tadi bisa diartikan bahwa dia membutuhkanku, ada sesuatu yang ingin diceritakan.

"Hei…", aku menghentikan langkahku ketika kulihat namja mungil itu masih berdiri didepan rumahnya, matanya sembap seperti habis menangis.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, kulihat wajah kelincinya itu tersenyum. Tapi sangat dipaksakan.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?", aku mengusap pipinya yang putih dan halus itu.

Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu berkata, "Aku sudah mengatakannya Hae. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku"

_DEG_

Itu seharusnya menjadi hal yang menggembirakan, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sakit. Aku sendiri yang memaksanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, dan sekarang aku sendiri yang merasa sakit. Miris sekali.

"Oh benarkah? Kau hebat. Lalu kenapa kau sedih?", sekarang giliranku yang menampilkan senyum palsu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tapi dia meninggalkanku"

"Apa?", aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Kulihat Sungmin malah semakin menatapku dengan tatapan sedih yang membuatku tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Ceritakan padaku", aku membisikkan di telinganya,berusaha membuatnya cukup tenang.

Aku merasakan kepalanya mengangguk di dalam pelukanku. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya aku ditolak…", ia berucap lirih.

"Tidak mungkin Min,itu sangat tidak mungkin"

"Tapi dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa", Sungmin makin membenamkan kepalanya di pelukanku. "Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum maupun menanggapiku. Mungkin…dia marah padaku? Tidak seharusnya aku menciumnya….aku bodoh sekali,mungkin dia tidak suka…."

Mencium? Baiklah, aku makin sakit mendengarnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, kurasa dia tidak meneruskan ceritanya lagi.

"Si _babo_ itu tidak mungkin marah padamu,kurasa otaknya saja yang sedikit konslet", ucapku bercanda bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

Sungmin terkekeh geli, "Kau jahat sekali", ia memukul pelan bahuku.

"Memang benar kok aku yakin, dia tidak mungkin tidak suka dicium olehmu. Mungkin otaknya sedang benar-benar konslet saat itu"

"Benarkah?", Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatapaku mencari keyakinan.

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Dijamin seratus persen"

Dia akhirnya tersenyum juga, "Terimakasih Hae. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang"

"Bayarannya?"

"Ha?", Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau pamrih sekali!", dia mencubit lenganku.

"Aw!", aku mengelus lenganku yang dicubit Sungmin tadi. "Aku serius minta bayaran", kubalas mencubit pipinya.

Dia mendengus kesal, "Kau ini. Baiklah kau mau berapa?", tanyanya serius. Aku hampir tersedak karena dia menanggapiku serius minta bayaran berupa. Sungguh namja ini terlalu _innocent_ dan lugu.

"Tutup matamu"

"Eh?"

"Sudah,tutup matamu", aku memaksa Sungmin menutup matanya dengan telapak tanganku. Ia terpaksa menuruti perintahku.

Kukecup dahinya lembut,tapi pasti. Sungmin sempat terlonjak kaget,tapi aku menahannya agar tetap di tempat.

Aku masih mengecup dahinya, aku ingin merasakan wangi vanilla dari tubuhnya sebentar lagi. Sebentar,paling tidak,untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kalian sedang apa?", suara _namja_ lain yang aku yakin bukan Sungmin menginterupsi kami berdua.

"Kyu?"

**_Donghae's POV END_**

0o0o0o0

**_Author's POV_**

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri kurang lebih jarak 1 meter dari Donghae dan Sungmin.

Donghae yang menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih berdiri menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

"Min, itu ada Kyu", Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. Sungmin yang mendengar nama _'Kyuhyun'_ langsung membelalak kaget.

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi terpaku, tidak ada satupun yang memberi suara.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau ada disini Hae?", Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Donghae.

"Kau tidak lihat aku disini sedang memeluknya tadi?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Donghae tadi. Ia menggeram.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu,mau apa kau kesini?", Donghae membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendecak, "Aku kesini untuk….", suaranya terhenti saat melihat Sungmin. "Min, kau..habis menangis?", Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

Donghae menghalanginya, "Jangan mendekat, dia menangis karenamu _babo_"

Kyuhyun merasa risih dihalangi begitu, ia menepis tangan Donghae tapi Donghae masih menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah…maafkan aku tadi tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu begitu saja, tadi itu…..aku sangat kaget, pikiranku menjadi kacau…tapi aku sebenarnya senang sekali sampai tidak percaya…"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kyuhyun. "Kyu….?", matanya berkaca-kaca.

Donghae makin merapatkan diri ke badan Kyuhyun, mendorongnya menjauh membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh, hanya terjatuh pelan, tapi cukup membuat Kyuhyun naik pitam.

"Lee Donghae apa maumu ha?", Kyuhyun yang mulai emosi mencengkeram kerah baju Donghae.

"Aku mau kau meninggalkan Minnie sekarang juga", ucapan Donghae itu bagaikan aliran listrik di tubuh Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Donghae tidak percaya, ia berpikir bahwa kata-kata Donghae itu hanya gurauan.

Kyuhyun melepas cengkeramannya kasar, sehingga Donghae sedikit terpental ke belakang.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur kali ini Lee Donghae! Kau menyukai-nya kan?", tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

Donghae hanya balas menatap tajam dan terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab? Kau takut?", Kyu mendorong bahu Donghae sedikit kasar. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, tapi Kyuhyun memang orang yang mudah terpancing emosi.

"Bisa kau bersikap sopan sedikit? Kita memang satu kelas tapi aku tetap lebih tua darimu!", Donghae mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku tanya kau sekali lagi, kau,kau menyukai Sungmin dari dulu kan?", Kyuhyun bertanya lagi dengan nada menggertak, tidak memperdulikan peringatan Donghae tadi.

_BUGH!_

Kepalan tangan Donghae sempurna menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyu terjengkal jatuh.

"Iya! Aku memang menyukainya! SANGAT MENYUKAINYA. Ada masalah dengan itu?", nafas Donghae mulai terengah-engah. Di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini Donghae dan Kyuhyun merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan!", teriak Sungmin sambil menarik jaket Donghae. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Kyuhyun yang masih terbelenggu emosi langsung membalas pukulan Donghae tadi, tepat di pipi kirinya.

_BUAGH!_

"Sudah kuduga, sudah kuduga. Ternyata yang harus kutakutkan dari dulu bukanlah Zhoumi atau orang lain, tapi kau, kau Lee Donghae!", Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya dengan tegas tepat di depan wajah Donghae, Ia tersenyum miris dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Donghae menggertakan giginya, "Aku berhak memilikinya", ia berusaha untuk bangun lagi dan siap untuk membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menghindar.

"Aku…aku tidak akan menyerah padamu! Kalau pun dia milikmu aku akan merebutnya darimu!", gertak Kyuhyun kembali.

Kyuhyun berniat ingin membalas lagi, tapi sebelum ia bisa mengayunkan tangannya, ia merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya. _Plak!_

_Plak! _Kali ini Donghae yang merasakan tamparan di pipi kanannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam,kaget,lalu menatap satu _namja_ yang menampar mereka tadi. Lee Sungmin.

"Berhenti dengan kegiatan kekanak-kanakan kalian atau aku akan menghabisi kalian dengan _martial-art_ ku!", Sungmin berdiri di antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun, dia marah dan kesal dengan kelakuan teman-temannya itu. "Kalian ini sahabat,bisakah tidak saling memukul?"

Donghae hanya menunduk, Kyuhyun terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau Lee Donghae! Berhenti memprovokasi Kyu", Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae.

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tahu aku tadi hampir mati jantungan gara-gara kau meninggalkanku di taman, dan sekarang kau datang kesini langsung tersulut emosi begitu saja!", sekarang ganti Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau ingin berkelahi,hitung masuk aku", Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu..hal yang tidak mungkin Min..", Kyuhyun mengelak keinginan Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu berhenti berkelahi. Atau aku marah"

Walaupun ia sedang marah besar tapi entah kenapa Donghae dan Kyu merasa itu sangat lucu. Pipinya yang _chubby_ digembungkan dengan rona merah, bibirnya yang mengerucut, raja _aegyo_.

"Oh.._Kyeopta_", gumam Kyu dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Ha? Apa?", Sungmin mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dua orang ini.

Lagi-lagi Donghae dan Kyu menggeleng bersamaan. "Ng..ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok"

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal. "Selesaikan masalah kalian sendiri dan aku akan masuk rumah saja kalau begitu !", dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya Sungmin masuk kerumahnya.

Meninggalkan Kyu dan Donghae yang masih terbengong karena tamparan tadi.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Pipi lebam, bibir berdarah, sungguh penampilan mereka terlihat sangat kacau.

"Hmpft…."

"Hahahaha!", Donghae dan Kyu tertawa bersamaan. Sepertinya tamparan Sungmin tadi berhasil menyadarkan mereka.

Mereka merasa geli sendiri dengan kelakuan mereka tadi.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya,menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Donghae.

"Maaf,aku tadi hanya mengetesmu", Donghae tersenyum dan duduk di tanah bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti…."

"Dia sedang marah,lebih baik kau nyatakan besok di sekolah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda setuju, "Tentu saja"

Mereka memandang langit malam dimana salju masih turun deras.

"Aku tahu kau tadi tidak bercanda Hae", kepulan asap dingin dari mulut Kyu membuat ia mengeratkan jaket di tubuhnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun kaget.

"Aku bisa melihat dari matamu. Kau sangat serius", mungkin sebernarnya Kyuhyun terlihat kesal mengetahui hal ini tapi….untuk kali ini dia tersenyum.

Donghae menerawang di langit, "Kau benar….Tapi, dia sudah menolakku,mungkin aku harus mencari orang lain lagi…", ia berkata sambil tersenyum perih.

Kyuhyun merasakan ada perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya, bagaimanapun Donghae itu termasuk sahabatnya, ia tidak suka melihatnya sedih seperti itu.

Donghae yang menyadari arti tatapan Kyuhyun langsung menepuk pundak Kyu, "Tenang saja, besok giliranmu. Kalau kau ditolak juga, berarti…"

"Hei, aku akan mendapatkannya! Lagipula kau tidak dengar...dia tadi menciumku",ujar Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

"Siapa tahu dia berubah pikiran?"

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Donghae, "Bilang saja kau tidak merestuiku"

Donghae meringis, "Haha maaf aku bercanda. Aku akan membantumu"

"Benar?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Kalau bukan kau, aku tidak akan rela menyerahkan Minnie"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja"

…...

Lagi,mereka terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ng…Hae"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sadar tadi cara Minnie menghentikan perkelahian kita….seperti…"

"Seorang gadis?"

"_Kyeopta_"

"Kau benar,_really cutie girl_"

0o0o0

Keesokan paginya.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, pikirannya masih kacau dikarenakan masalah kemarin malam. Hatinya masih berdebar-debar.

"_Ottoke_, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu lagi dengan Kyu?", Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

_'Ah bagaimana dengan masalah Kyu dan Donghae kemarin ya? Apa sudah membaik? Bodoh sekali kemarin aku langsung pergi begitu saja… Tapi…aku tidak suka melihat mereka berkelahi seperti itu'_, pikir Sungmin kalut dalam hati.

"Hai Min!"

Sungmin terlonjak saat seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang. "H-hae!"

Donghae yang baru datang itu tersenyum riang. "Sedang memikirkanku?", ia tersenyum jahil.

"Ti-tidak!", Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Haha,sudah tidak usah dipikirkan,ayo sekarang masuk kelas!"

"Tapi Hae soal kemar-"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah menarik Sungmin masuk ke kelas. Seperti sengaja memotong kalimatnya.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Lagi-lagi di bangku itu ia hanya menemukan Zhoumi. Tersirat kekecewaan di wajah Sungmin.

"Mencari _Kui Xian_?", Zhoumi dengan mudah menebak pikiran Sungmin.

"Ng..i-iya, dia..tidak masuk?", Sungmin terlihat gugup.

"Tidak tahu juga,tapi tadi pagi-pagi dia sudah tidak terlihat dirumah"

Sungmin mengangguk dan melihat Donghae yang sedari tadi terlihat santai.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Hae?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang Kyu…"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Kemarin malam kita pulang, dan, yah, setelah itu tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Kemana anak itu pergi? Akhir-akhir ini dia membolos terus"

Bel masuk berbunyi, Kim_-Songsaenim_ masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ssh…kau mau dilempar buku sama Kim-songsaenim ya Hae? Berhenti bermain ponsel", Sungmin berbisik dan menyenggol pinggang Donghae dengan siku.

Donghae hanya mendecak dan tetap meneruskan kegiatannya.

_'Aish…anak ini'_

Sungmin penasaran dengan siapa dari tadi Donghae ber-sms. "Kau membuatku penasaran, kau daritadi sms siapa sih?",tanya Sungmin masih dengan nada berbisik pelan.

"Ini.._dongsaeng-_ku, Henry. Dia menyusahkan sekali,katanya ban motorku yang dipinjamnya bocor, dia tidak bisa memperbaikinya sendiri dan sekarang ia menungguku sekarang di luar gerbang"

Sungmin terlihat terkejut, "Bagaimana dia bisa sampai sini?"

"Katanya pas sekali saat bocor di dekat sekolah,ia menuntun motornya kemari"

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk.

Tidak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi, para siswa dengan riangnya keluar meninggalkan kelas,entah untuk sekedar keluar, makan di kantin, di perpustakaan, atau hanya ingin ke toilet.

0o0o0o

**_Donghae's POV_**

Kudengar bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi begitu juga dengan ponselku yang bergetar terus daritadi.

_'Aish, siapa lagi ini yang mengirim pesan?_', gerutu-ku kesal dalam hati.

**_From : Kyu_**

**_Kau jadi membantuku kan?_**

Astaga,iya aku lupa, aku berjanji akan membantu Kyu hari ini.

**_Hae : Tentu saja. Rencana yang kemarin jadi?_**

**_Kyu : Thanks hae! Iya tetap pada rencana semula_**

_**Hae : Sip. Aku jalankan sekarang**_

_**Kyu : Thanks! **_

Aku menutup ponselku, dan memandang ke arah Sungmin yang sedari tadi menungguku di ambang pintu kelas.

"Kau masih sibuk berkirim pesan Hae? Atau aku harus menunggumu hingga bel sekolah usai?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Baik-baik,ayo kita keluar dari sini", aku merangkul bahu Sungmin,bermaksud menenangkannya karena aku tahu dia tidak suka menunggu.

"Ng…Zhoumi, kau tidak ikut ke kantin?", Sungmin bertanya pada Zhoumi yang berjalan ke luar kelas membawa amplop berwarna coklat.

Dia menggeleng, "Aku harus memfotokopi surat-surat ini di luar sekarang untuk keperluan osis"

Aku dan Sungmin mengangguk dan ber_'O'_ ria. "Baiklah,sampai jumpa nanti!"

Zhoumi melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Aku berbisik pada Sungmin, "Ayo kita ke kantin,tapi sebelum itu antarkan aku ke suatu tempat dulu"

"Kemana?", aku langsung saja menarik tangan Sungmin agar dia mengikuti tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kulihat Sungmin menggerutu dan menggumamkan kata-kata kesal karena aku main menariknya

**_Donghae's POV END_**

0o0o0o

**_Zhoumi's POV_**

Aku melihat pohon di luar gerbang sekolah telah semua tertutup salju. Antara kagum karena indah, dan sedih karena bunga dan daun-nya yang indah sudah tergantikan oleh keringnya salju.

Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja saat melihat Sungmin,berusaha menutupi rasa tidak nyaman ini.

Ingin rasanya sekarang menertawakan diri sendiri. Hah,dimana semangat Zhoumi yang dulu menggebu-gebu ingin mendapatkan kelinci manis itu?

Sepertinya jiwa pemburuku hilang begitu saja. Bodoh? Mungkin aku memang terlihat bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu tiba-tiba hatiku sudah merasa ingin segera keluar dari rasa tidak nyaman ini.

Aku menghela nafas berat, kulangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang sekolah, berusaha menghilangakan pikiran-pikiran berat yang selalu mengantuiku sejak semalam.

"Hyung!"

Lamunanku buyar saat kudengar suara namja. Aku sontak menoleh.

Siapa? Memanggilku?

"Ah-mi-mianhe, aku kira tadi kau hyung-ku", seorang namja tersenyum minta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Seorang namja mungil (menurut ukuranku), hampir semungil Sungmin bersandar di tembok pagar sekolah. Kulitnya putih seputih salju. Pipinya sangat chubby dan lucu, matanya memancarkan kepolosan. Indah sekali.

Siapa?

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Waaa ottoke ! Cerita macam apa iniiiii !<strong>

**Maaf juga chapter 5 ini terasa pendek ya? Hiks, habis Stella pikir chapter depan enak kalo dipisah sih :P**

**Makasih banget yang udah review XD, apapun itu Stella berterimakasih banget !**

**Muahmuah gomawoyooo~ nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Mungkin chapter depan baru bisa Stella bales :))**

**Dua hari kemarin Stella lagi galau berat, hampir nangis satu ember denger kabar Heechul udah mulai wamil 1 September.**

**Kenapa mendadak banget TT_TT , sedih banget ya ampun, itu Stella sampe nggak bisa mikir apa-apa kemaren. Heechul salah satu bias kesayangan Stella ;;_;; 1 September udah nggak bisa ngeliat dia free lagi di show maupun variety show...di radio kek...ya ampun, Stella bakal kangen denger suaranya, kangen tingkah konyolnya, kangen tingkah gilanya, tweet-tweet gilanya, rambutnya, smirk-nya. Kim Heechul ;;_;;**

**Tapi Stella bangga dia masih mau menjalankan kewajibannya jadi warga negara yang baik :'')**

**Tuh kan, ngetik tentang Heenim bikin tangan gemeteran lagi, hiks,udah deh,**

**Review please ? :'')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : MISTAKEN**

**Chapter 6 (LAST)**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Main Cast(s) : Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , Zhoumi**

**Pairing : KyuMin , HaeMin, ZhouMin, Zhoux? , Haex?**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : BOYXBOY , I've warned you , DON'T LIKE YAOI? DON'T READ . Typo(s). Bad languages !**

* * *

><p><strong>_Zhoumi's POV_<strong>

Siapa?

Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat hingga dia terlihat kebingungan. Entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"Ng..maaf, tadi aku mengira kau Hyung-ku", dia tersenyum gugup dan sekali lagi menjelaskan alasannya memanggilku tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa", aku tersenyum lalu melihat di sebelahnya bersandar motor yang…..ban-nya terlihat bocor?

Aku mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Itu..motormu?"

"Ah iya, em tidak, itu motor hyung-ku, aku meminjamnya tapi tadi di tengah jalan di dekat sini ban-nya bocor. Aku sekarang menunggunya keluar untuk membantuku memperbaikinya", wajah imut-nya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Aku tahu bengkel di dekat sini, biar ku-antar", tidak tahu kenapa tetapi mulutku mengatakan hal itu dengan sendirinya. Menawarkan diri membantu orang asing? Oh _great_ Zhoumi, sepertinya kau memang sedang frustasi sekarang.

"Tidak usah, itu merepotkan sekali"

"Tidak,tidak apa-apa. Menunggu sendirian di luar seperti ini berbahaya sekali", aku bergerak membantunya menuntun motornya.

Namja itu memandangku dengan tatapan_ 'hei-aku-ini-namja-dan-sudah-cukup-umur'_

Aku tertawa, "Haha,jangan menatapku seperti itu. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku riang, "Henry, Henry Lau"

Kulihat matanya bersinar terang sekali, sepertinya anak yang ceria. "Oh,marga _Lau_? Kau orang china?"

"Ayahku korea tapi ibuku asli China, dan aku lebih suka memakai nama ibuku"

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Aku juga dari china, namaku Zhoumi"

Lagi-lagi matanya berbinar, "Kau juga dari china? Ah aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu!", terlalu semangatnya dia sampai lupa kalau ia sedang menuntun motor, hingga motornya sempat oleng ke arahku,

"E-eh Maaf!", dia dengan segera memperbaiki posisi motor dan menuntunnya lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Sesekali kita bisa mengobrol dengan bahasa cina!", ucapnya tersenyum riang.

Aku mengangguk dan balas tersenyum, "Boleh saja", bagaimana bisa namja yang baru kutemui ini bisa membuatku tersenyum tulus kembali? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan namja ini.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?", Henry bertanya polos. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak, hanya saja, pipimu sangat _chubby_"

"Yah! Sudah berapa orang yang meledekku seperti itu", ia menggembungkan pipinya yang semakin membuat tambah _chubby_.

"Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula pipi mochi-mu itu lucu kok", aku terkekeh geli.

"Yah! sekarang kau memanggilku mochi!", Henry menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Aku memasang tanda peace sambil meringis melihatnya marah seperti itu. Henry hanya tersenyum dan menggumam pelan.

"Oh iya kelas berapa kau sekarang?"

"Hm? Aku kelas 1"

"Aku kelas 3. Sip berarti kau harus memanggilku gege"

"Aish..baiklah"

"Anak pintar"

Dan obrolan kita berlanjut sambil masih menuntun motornya ke bengkel. Sepertinya aku sangat menikmati saat ini…..

**_Zhoumi's POV END_**

0o0o0

**_Sungmin's POV_**

"Kau tunggu disini, aku ada urusan sebentar", Donghae dengan seenaknya langsung meninggalkanku.

"Hei Hae kau mau kemana?", tapi percuma, ikan itu sudah tidak mendengar pertanyaanku lagi. Aku menghela nafas, kenapa dia meninggalkanku tiba-tiba di ruang loker begini?

Eh? Apa ini? Notes?

Aku menyadari di lokerku tertempel sebuah notes.

_'Buka'_

Buka? Apa yang dibuka? Lokerku?

Aku membuka lokerku dan menemukan satu lembar kertas berwarna pink warna kesukaanku bertuliskan

_'Lihat ke bawah'_

Spontan aku melihat ke bawah kakiku dan kulihat selembar kertas yang sama.

_'Kelas favoritmu'_

Apa maksudnya ini? Ada orang yang mengajakku bermain _games_? Orang gila. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengabaikan hal ini tapi entah kenapa aku merasa harus mengikuti permainannya. Lagipula daripada bosan menunggu Donghae aku bisa bermain-main terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju kelas 1-B, ya , kelas 1-B adalah kelas favoritku, disinilah pertama kali masuk di SMA. Aku,Kyu, dan Donghae satu kelas bersama. Itu adalah masa-masa paling indah dan kenangan yang tidak akan kulupakan.

"Sungmin-sunbae", seorang namja,sepertinya adik kelas, tiba-tiba memanggilku. "Ini untukmu", setelah menyerahkan selembar kertas pink itu dia langsung pergi. Aneh sekali.

Aku menyipitkan mataku membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

_'Tempat kau pertama kali menangis'_

Aku membelalakan mataku, _'Orang ini kenapa bisa tahu?'_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju klub taekwondo. Klub pertamaku di SMA yang ku pilih sebelum masuk klub_ dance_. Aku pertama kali menangis disini, saat babak seleksi aku sempat dikalahkan oleh Kangin-sunbaenim, ketua klub pada saat itu dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari datang dan memelukku dan mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang biasa. Aku terkekeh sendiri mengingat hal itu.

Kali ini kertas pink itu ditempelkan di pintu klub. Aku mengambilnya dan membaca.

_'Tempat kau kabur mendengarkan sesuatu'_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. '_Mendengarkan sesuatu? Sebuah lagu?'_. Aku langsung menuju perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan ini disediakan tempat santai untuk para siswa sekedar membaca majalah atau mendengarkan musik. Dulu saat aku sedang pusing masalah pelajaran aku selalu kabur kesini untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritku, tapi selalu berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang memergokiku dan menyeretku kembali ke kelas.

Aku menemukan kertas itu lagi di sofa

_'Dengarkan lagu favoritmu sekarang'_

Aku menuju ke komputer dan memasang _headset_ di telingaku. Tapi aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Aku baru saja hendak melepas_ headset_ ketika aku mendengar suara seseorang.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau ada disitu kan?"

Tunggu! Siapa ini?

"Kau?", aku mendengar suara seorang namja yang sangat familiar. Lambat laun kudengar ia menyanyikan sesuatu…..

_For me, hope is a dream that never sleeps._

_No matter how many times I stumble and fall_

_I'm still standing like this._

_I only have one heart._

_When I'm tired you become my strength._

_My heart is towards you forever._

_So I swallowed the hurt and grief._

_I'll only show you my smiling form._

_It doesn't even hurt now._

_I'll always hold on to the dreams I want to fulfill with you_

_I'll try to call for you at the place I cannot reach_

_I love you with all my heart._

Suara namja itu membuatku meleleh, ia menyanyi dengan seluruh perasaan hatinya.

"K-Kyuhyun…", aku menggumamkan namanya, tidak terasa mataku berkaca-kaca dan pipiku merona merah.

"Kau mendengarku Lee Sungmin? Kalau kau mendengarku, sekarang pergilah ke balkon sekolah"

"H-hei!", tapi sebelum aku menjawab ia sudah memutuskan jaringan.

Dadagu berdegup kencang. Jadi ini semua tadi dari kerjaan si Cho Kyuhyun?

Aku berjalan pelan menuju balkon sekolah, tempat dimana kau bisa melihat halaman sekolah dari atas dengan jelas.

Angin berhembus kencang, salju sudah tidak turun tapi sisa-sisanya masih tertumpuk di sudut pagar balkon. Aku menggosok kedua tanganku,mencari kehangatan. Kulangkahkan kaki perlahan ke pinggir balkon dan aku sempat kaget saat kulihat balon berterbangan dari bawah. Kumpulan balon-balon itu berwarna pink dan merah, banyak,tidak,ini sangat banyak. Aku memandang takjub, cantik sekali.

Tidak hanya itu sekali lagi aku dikagetkan dengan suara kembang api yang membahana di atas sekolah. Aku memandang kaget. Dan kulihat langsung kebawah.

Lututku lemas, dadaku berdegup kencang, bibirku gemetar saat kulihat apa yang ada di halaman sekolah sekarang.

Aku membungkam mulutku dengan kedua tanganku,seakan tak percaya.

Di halaman sekolah dengan besarnya tertulis tulisan

**_I LOVE YOU LEE SUNGMIN_**

Terbuat dari taburan kelopak bunga mawar putih dan merah secara acak. Tulisannya cukup besar sehingga bisa dilihat dari sudut mana saja.

Tapi yang paling penting adalah, orang bodoh yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah tulisan itu. Orang bodoh itu yang sekarang sedang tersenyum _evil_, orang bodoh itu yang sekarang sedang menatapku dari bawah sana dengan tatapan jahilnya. Orang bodoh itu yang selalu ku tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Orang itu….

Aku berlari turun dari balkon, aku berlari sekencang mungkin kebawah. Hingga sekarang aku sudah di hadapannya, di hadapan evil tertampan di dunia yang tengah tersenyum kepadaku.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin. _Would you be mine_?"

Ia mengatakan dengan lembut dan dengan suara yang mampu membuatku meleleh. Aku menangis,ya,aku menangis. Biar saja aku terlihat bodoh, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini jatuh.

Aku terdiam,menatapnya penuh emosi.

"Aku ingin kau mengingat saat-saat kita bersama. Saat kita dulu pertama bertemu. Saat kita pertama masuk sekolah ini, saat kau mengatakan bahwa kelas 1-B adalah kelas favoritmu, saat kau menangis karena baru saja dikalahkan oleh Kangin-sunbaenim, dan saat aku memaksamu untuk masuk kelas karena kau malah mendengarkan musik di perpustakaan"

"Waktu memang berjalan cepat, perasaanku padamu makin lama makin tumbuh dan semakin besar. Melihat wajahmu sudah cukup menjadi penghibur dalam hidupku, melihat senyummu adalah hal yang paling terindah di dunia. Mungkin aku sering berbuat bodoh, kau sering kesal karena tingkah lakuku. Tapi, apa kau tahu, betapa berartinya dirimu bagiku, Lee Sungmin?"

Aku menahan nafas, aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa tapi mataku juga tidak bisa lepas dari pemilik bola mata coklat itu.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, Saranghae Lee Sungmin. _Would you be mine_?", ia mengulangi kata-kata itu lagi. Kata-kata yang mampu membuatku terbang,yang mampu membuatku jatuh seketika ke dalam hatinya.

Para siswa-siswi maupun guru semua berkumpul melihat apa yang terjadi halaman sekolah. Bisa kudengar dari mereka ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang berteriak, ada yang juga menahan nafas menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

Aku menarik nafas,mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

Ku usap mataku yang sembap karena menangis, kubalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhinya. Kakiku melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan darinya.

"Kau belum menjawabku!"

Aku tetap saja berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku seperti yang aku lakukan kemarin?"

Aku berhenti sebentar, tapi ku lanjutkan langkahku.

"Kau harus menjawabku Lee Sungmin! Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Akhirnya aku menoleh ke arahnya, kugumamkan sebuah kata yang sepertinya dia tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Min?", dia menatapku intens, mencoba mencari jawaban.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari ke arahanya, ke pelukannya. Pelukanku terlalu kencang sehingga badan Kyuhyun sempat limbung ke belakang, dia tersenyum lembut.

"_Nado…nado…_", aku berbisik di telinganya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengusap rambutku. "Terimakasih Min", ia mencium bibirku lembut. Hanya sekilas tapi sangat hangat dan lembut.

Ia mengusap pipiku, "Jangan menangis lagi"

Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya sekali lagi.

**_Sungmin's POV END_**

0o0o0o

**_Author's POV_**

Seantero sekolah bersorak-sorak. Mereka bahkan menebar konfeti untuk merayakan hal ini. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang gigit jari dan menangis dalam hati, karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin termasuk idola di sekolah ini.

"Wow,ramai sekali", seorang namja berdiri di samping Donghae sambil memandang takjub.

Donghae menatap namja itu lalu tertawa, "Tentu saja, yang dilakukan dua orang itu pasti selalu memancing keributan"

Namja tadi tersenyum, "Kyuhyun-sshi hebat"

Donghae menoleh ke arah namja itu lagi, "Ya, dia memang hebat,sayangnya bodoh"

Namja tadi terkekeh geli. Lalu dia memandang Donghae, "Kau..baik-baik saja Donghae-sshi?"

"Hm? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Eunhyuk-sshi", Donghae mencoba tersenyum.

"Tapi sepertinya..aku pernah mendengar kalau kau menyukai…"

"Ah itu biarkan saja berlalu. Sepertinya aku harus mencari orang lain lagi, benar kan, Eunhyuk-sshi?", Donghae mengerling pada Eunhyuk.

Wajah Eunhyuk sontak memerah, "I-iya benar juga", ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba di otaknya terlintas sebuah ide ,

"Eunhyuk-sshi"

"Ng..ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita mampir minum teh dulu sebentar?"

0o0o0

"Darimana kau dapat kata-kata romantis sepanjang itu tadi?"

"Tentu saja aku membuatnya sendiri!"

"Bohong…"

"Masa' kau tidak percaya"

"Tentu saja"

"Aish…baiklah aku mengaku, tadi kalimat pembukanya dibuat oleh Hae. Ta-tapi yang lain itu murni dari pikiranku kok!"

Sungmin terkekeh geli, "Aku mengerti,aku mengerti"

"Ng…soal ciuman kemarin di taman…"

"A-aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu!"

"Aku suka sekali lho, kau makin berani ya Min", Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_.

"A-apa-apaan kau, jangan mendekat!"

"Sekali lagi cium aku seperti kemarin"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah…."

"Tidak ya tidak"

"Ah kau ini!"

CUP.

Sungmin mengecup Kyu tepat di pipi kanan.

"Kali ini disitu dulu"

Walau hanya kecupan di pipi tapi wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah.

"Kalau begitu yang disini nanti malam ya", Kyuhyun menunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Dasar _pervert_!", wajah Sungmin memerah dan ia beranjak pergi.

Tapi Kyuhyun menahannya dengan pelukan.

"Le-lepaskan aku Kyu!", Sungmin meronta

"Sebentar saja,sekali lagi,seperti ini"

Sungmin melunak, ia membalas pelukan Kyu. Hangat. Ia tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata,menikmati perlakuan hangat Sungmin padanya.

"Kau akan selalu di sisiku kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau akan membawakanku coklat saat hari _valentine_ nanti?"

"Mm…jika kau ingin coklat,akan aku bawakan"

"Kau akan menjawab telponku tiap malam?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau akan mengirim pesan selamat pagi untukku tiap paginya?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja jika kau menginginkannya"

"_Saranghaeyo_"

"_Nado Saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun"

Dan ciuman lembut di bibir itu pun tidak harus menunggu sampai malam nanti. Karena saat ini juga hati mereka telah bersatu, selamanya.

FIN

*Song by Cho Kyuhyun - Hope is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep*

* * *

><p><strong>God! What is this ? Hahaha pendek? Mianhaeeeeeee T_T<strong>

**Makasih banget yang udah review :"**

**Ah...Stella sekarang punya banyak project fic, makanya sebelumnya mau minta maaf kayaknya lama-lama Stella bingung mau nulis apa jadi ending-endingnya geje beginiii. Geje banget, tapi review kalian selalu buat Stella semangat lagi. Tapi sama aja akhir-akhirnya tetep geje ;;_;; **

**:P**

**Rencana Stella masih mau bikin sequel series ini buat HaeHyuk sama ZhouRy XD, ditunggu yaaa?**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO READERS YOU ARE THE BEST**

***efek galau heechul wamil***


End file.
